The Revenge of Angelos Illume
by CILESTIAL WARRIOR
Summary: COMPLETE: sequal to the return of Kratos. Angelos has returned and he's really ticked off. he has the power of Mithos and an army of unknown creatures, will the TOS team survive?
1. Angelos Rises Again

CW- you thought it was safe to let you're guard down. You thought it was safe to read other fanfics. But then it happened. I wrote a sequel. Hehehehehehehe that was messed up. Anyway, if you're reading this it means that you read the first part "The Return of Kratos", this is the sequel "The Revenge of Angelos Illume". I'm hoping that you think it's as good as the first one. I also hope to get many reviews. But first………

The disclaimer- I don't own nor will I ever own tales of symphonia or any of it's characters. I do however own my OC Angelos.

CW- Now then, that's out of the way.

Lloyd- so can we start now

CW- yeah

Angelos- finally

CW- don't you two get uppity with me

Kratos- can we just start

CW- all right, all right

"thinks for a second"

CW- wait, I forgot something very important

Lloyd- what?

CW- I have to give major credit to my friend shadowofthewave. She totally inspired the main storyline and I couldn't have written this fic without her

Lloyd- great, ok, are you done now

CW- ummmmm….. yeah, I'm done

Lloyd- finally

CW- we're not gonna start this rivalry again are we

Lloyd- only if I'm provoked

CW- good now, to the story

Tales of Symphonia

The Revenge of Angelos Illume

Chapter 1

Angelos Rises Again

It has been one year since the Angelos incident took place, and our heroes have returned to their everyday lives. Lloyd and Collette had taken to living on the road with Kratos. They were continuing their quest to find the remaining exspheres and they weren't having much luck. A starry night hung over Symphonia as the three of them sat around a fire and discussed the days events.

"Another day, another exsphere" exclaimed Lloyd as the fire crackled near by.

"Yeah" replied Collette, "just one other exsphere, we just can't find them as abundantly as we used to".

"That's probably because you've found most of them already" muttered Kratos.

"He's right" commented Lloyd, "the end of our journey was bound to be harder since there would be less to find".

For the next few moments, the group was silent. So silent in fact, that they could hear monsters howling even from miles away. The fire continued to crackle as Lloyd watched it expectantly, as though he were waiting for something to emerge from the flames. Finally, Collette looked around for a moment and then spoke.

"Hey um… Lloyd?" she called.

"Yeah?" replied Lloyd, not even taking the time to look away from the fire.

"Does this place seem familiar to you?" she asked gazing at the surrounding field with a worried gaze.

"Not really" replied Lloyd, "should it?"

"I'm not sure" said Collette as she lay down on her back.

"This place should look familiar to both of you" explained Kratos.

"Why?" asked both Lloyd and Collette at the same time.

"Because" replied Kratos, "this is the field where we finally defeated that maniac, Angelos Illume". Both Lloyd and Collette sat up and stared at Kratos. They turned to look at each other for a moment, then they turned back to him.

"Are you serious!" asked Collette in total shock

"I'm afraid I don't have much of a sense of humor" replied Kratos with a slight smirk on his face. Collette and Lloyd sat there for a few minutes, remembering the fight that took place here one year ago. They remembered getting hurt very badly while fighting Angelos in his giant angel form. They remembered how Lloyd banded them together to defeat the great evil. And they also remembered the wedding that took place after the battle, the wedding which marked the unison of Sheena and Zelos.

"It's kind of a scary thought to remember" remarked Collette.

"But at the same time" replied Lloyd, "it was one of our greatest victories.

"I agree" imputed Kratos.

Hours passed by as the 3 of them talked about Angelos and his defeat. After so long however, they finally exhausted themselves and went to sleep.

At 11:55pm………

the group slept soundly as the crickets chirped nearby. The crickets song, however peaceful, was dramatically cut short by the shoe of a passer by who had stepped on them. The stranger wandered carefully over to the campsite and stood nearby, watching the team sleep. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion, and the team was sent flying across the field.

"Agggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh" they all screamed as the pain rushed through their bodies. They hit the ground with a large crash and stood up immediately after regaining their composure.

"Who's there?" asked Kratos demandingly as he unsheathed his sword, "show yourself and reveal your identity".

"But Kratos" came a slightly familiar voice, "you should already know who I am, I mean, you were talking about me not even 3 hours ago". Kratos stood there thinking for a moment, his sword still clutched in his hand.

"No!" he murmured in a voice so low that the figure could barely hear him, "it can't be, you were destroyed beyond all reason". The figure took another step closer and replied.

"Yes, well, rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated". The figure stepped out from the smoke of his own blast, and reveled the familiar form of the evil Angelos Illume.

"No way!" yelped Lloyd as he and Collette prepared for combat, "we hit you with everything we had".

"Well if that's the case" replied Angelos mockingly, "then you must be weaker then I gave you credit for". He spread his wings and took to the air. "You see, my simple minded enemies, I have the power of regeneration, as long as a single piece of my being still remains, I can pull myself together. Thankfully, you and your friends were generous enough to leave my destroyed body pieces scattered across the planet".

"You scum" called Kratos.

"Now, now" protested Angelos, "there's no need for name calling, besides actions speak louder then words".

"I agree" shouted Kratos as he sprouted his wings and charged forth. He swung his sword right at Angelos, but it went right through him, as though he were a ghost. In all actuality however, he was simply moving at such a high speed, that it looked as though he hadn't even moved and the sword passed right through him. "What the-?" shouted Kratos.

"Oh I'm sorry" mocked Angelos, "did I forget to mention that I have a little power booster". He snapped his fingers and what should appear in his hand but Mithos' re-assembled cruxcious crystal. "You see" he began, "after I was defeated by you, I started giving my plan some thought and I realized what I did wrong".

"And what might that be you psycho" asked Collette angrily".

"I was trying to bring Mithos back" he began again, "when I should have just used his power on myself. But now I have rectified that problem and I have become" he raised his hand and gathered energy, "THE MOST POWERFULL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA". The group could only look on in horror as they were swallowed up by an immense amount of energy.

End chapter 1

CW- so how was it? Was it as good as the first?

Lloyd- I have to say, it was pretty freakin good

CW- that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me

Collette- Lloyd's going soft

Lloyd- I am not

"grabs pan and hits CW'

Lloyd- see?

"CW steals pan back"

CW- Lloyd "twitch, twitch"

"hits Lloyd and knocks him out"

CW- there, much better, anyway, until next chapter

Collette- please review


	2. Return to Palmacoasta

CW- yeey, I got reviews, and I'm glad to hear from some of my old and faith full fans.

Alex the sumonner- great to hear from you again, I'm glad you like the story. Your fic was cool too, I really like as I've told you before the way that you write out the battle scenes and stats. I hope to get more reviews from you. Q- do you AIM?

Shadowofthewave- welcome back to the review page. There's no need to thank me for giving you credit. Without you, I'd probably still have writers block. Thanks again for the sweet plotline for the story. ttyl

Kratos Aurion fan- your back, yeey, and ow! Again with the frying pan. I'm sorry, but it's beginning to look like me and Lloyd will never get along. Anyway, glad to hear from you again, and I hope to get many more reviews from you. Ttyl

CW- ok, the reviews are answered so on to the story

Lloyd- do you always have to be so perky?

CW- I think I've been hanging out with Collette for too long

Lloyd- hehehehehe

"thwap"

Collette- what's so funny?

CW and Lloyd- eeeeepppp!

Collette- I'm gonna give these two an attitude adjustment, but you can read the next chapter

CW and Lloyd- help!

"drags them away"

Chapter 2

Return to Palmacoasta

The team awoke late the next morning, but they were no longer in the field. They had been taken to an inn and placed in a room.

"Ugh" grunted Lloyd as he sat up in bed, "is everyone ok?"

"I'm fine" said Collette as she rose from a bed on the other side of the room, "how about you Kratos?"

"I'm fine as well" came Kratos' voice from a third bed, "I'm just a bit dazed is all". They all got out of bed, and performed their usual morning rituals. When they were about finished getting dressed, they heard a knock at their room door. "One minute please" said Kratos as he grabbed his sword and crept over to the door, thinking that it was Angelos. He swung the door open, his sword at the ready, but he only succeeded in scaring Genis, who was standing in the doorway holding a tray of breakfast, and frightened stiff at the sight of Kratos' sword.

"D-don't hurt me" squealed Genis, "I come with breakfast".

"My apologies Genis" said Kratos as he threw his sword aside and motioned for Genis to enter. The young half-elf moved in to the room, still shaken up from his encounter with Kratos. He set the tray of food down on a small table and sat down in a nearby chair.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Genis, "you were all pretty beat up when we found you and brought you here".

"Where exactly is here?" asked Lloyd as he took a plate off the tray and began to eat the food that Genis had made.

"Palmacoasta of course" replied Genis as he opened the curtains to reveal the beautiful sight of Palmacoasta.

"But we weren't anywhere near here" explained Collette, as she sat down at the table.

"Maybe it was that energy blast" remarked Lloyd as he began to reach for Kratos' plate.

"Perhaps" replied Kratos as he snatched his food away, "it may have been so powerful that it blasted us all the way here".

"Energy blast?" asked Genis worriedly, "what have you guys been doing?"

"It's a long story" replied Lloyd.

"Well I'd love to hear it" said Genis as he stood up and walked toward the door, "I have school today, but I'll catch up with you afterward".

"All right" agreed Lloyd, Collette and Kratos at the same time. They each waved goodbye as Genis ran from the room and headed down the street towards the academy.

A few minutes later…………..

The group finished getting ready and then started down the inn's stairs. "So what do we do now?"" asked Collette.

"What else?" replied Lloyd, "we go off into town and enjoy ourselves until Genis comes back". They were about to leave the inn when they were all of a sudden stopped by the inn keeper.

"Where do you think your going?" she asked, blocking their path.

"Out to the town" replied Lloyd.

"Not without paying for your room first, we let you slide last night because you were hurt, but you seem just fine to me so pay up".

"What?" shouted Lloyd.

"You heard me" shouted the inn keeper as she stuck her hand out awaiting the payment, "pay up".

After they paid the bill………..

The group walked around town and each found different ways to enjoy themselves. Lloyd had decided to play hide and seek with some of the local kids after they nagged him to play. Kratos had gone to the academy's library to get a little reading in. Collette had gone back to her on again off again job, of being a waitress in the academy cafeteria. She had almost mixed up 2 people's orders and ended up spilling them instead when she accidentally tripped over a loose floor board.

Around 4:00pm………….

Everyone met up outside of the academy. The stood there talking about their day until Genis emerged from the building. He ran toward them, and almost slammed into Lloyd as he came to a stop.

"Hey guys" greeted Genis.

"Hey Genis" replied Lloyd and Collette together. Kratos simply gave a nod of acknowledgement.

Moments later……….

"So" began Genis, as they walked down the path that led to the outskirts of the city, "I believe you owe me an explanation about what happened to you".

"I believe you owe us money for the room at the inn" muttered Lloyd under his breath.

"What?" asked Genis.

"Nothing, nothing" replied Lloyd innocently. Lloyd and the others went on to explain what had occurred the night before. The moment that Genis heard the name Angelos, he froze in his tracks, and dropped his school supplies.

"He's actually back?" exclaimed Genis in a frightened voice.

"I'm afraid so" replied Kratos, "and this time, he's even more powerful". Genis continued walking again, but kept quiet for the rest of the walk.

"So where exactly are we going?" asked Lloyd, trying to change the subject in an attempt to snap Genis out of his silence.

"Oh" stammered Genis, coming back to his senses, "we're going to see Raine at her latest archeological digging site, she said she wanted to see you guys once you were up and around". They headed out of town, and went a few miles past the entrance gate. It was there that they found the digging site.

There was a gigantic hole in the ground that was filled with people, digging up and analyzing artifacts. In the center of the hole, there was a tunnel that led deep underground.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Lloyd and Collette, again speaking at the same time, "this is incredible. But before they could move in any closer to take in the sites, Genis was approached by an digger, who looked rather depressed.

"Genis" he called when he was close enough.

"Yes?" answered Genis, who was still rather dazed from the news about Angelos.

"I'm afraid that I have some…….bad news" said the digger, slightly lowering his head, "while exploring the central cavern, your sister……..she…..um….".

"Spit it out" called Genis, now grabbing the digger by the shirt, "what happened to Raine?"

"Well" continued the digger, "she was…..abducted, by some kind of creature, and dragged down into the deepest reaches of the catacombs". Genis let go almost immediately after hearing this news.

"Wh-what did you say?" stammered Genis.

"I'm sorry Genis" said the digger as he turned and walked back to his post.

"What a heartless jerk" exclaimed Collette, "how can he just tell Genis that horrible news, as if nothing happened".

"I'm going after her" said Genis as he clenched his fist.

"What?" asked Collette, "you can't be serious".

"I've never been more serious Collette" replied Genis as he started walking toward the entrance to the tunnel.

"Then I'll go to" said Lloyd reassuringly, "I wont let you do this alone".

"Nor will I" added Kratos.

"Well" said Collette, "I guess I'll go to".

"Thanks a lot guys" said Genis, and they started off into the catacombs.

End chapter 2

CW- ok, I know that this chapter was all talk, but bear with me, I've only just started this fic. Those of you who read the return of Kratos know very well that my fic will most definitely get better as it goes on. ow, ow, ow, when Collette gives an attitude adjustment, she really gives it to you

Lloyd- you said it

Collette- "glaring" what was that?

CW and Lloyd- nothing

CW- until next chapter

Lloyd- please review


	3. Rescuing Raine

CW- hi everyone, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. There was a hurricane, and I missed a week of school which meant MAJOR make up work. Anyway, I wont bore you with my life story, I'll just answer the reviews.

Shadowofthewave- I apologize if the characters seem different from their usual selves. Sometimes I just get carried away and try a little too hard to make a dramatic scene. Thanks for setting me straight, and for the review.

Kratos Aurion fan- I AM NOT A HALF PINT. "Acting like Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist" WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU CANT SEE HIM WITH A MICROSCOPE? "Phew" sorry about that, I got a little carried away. Thanks for the review. And BTW, Kratos won't help Lloyd, because he knows that I can write him off the story, and he doesn't want that, mwahahahahahahahaha.

Alex the summoner- I'm sorry about the bronchitis thing, I hope you're feeling better. As far as the AIM thing goes…….I'll try my best to explain it. If you already have an AOL account, then this should be easy. Simply click the little button on the screen that says AIM or Instant Message. Your AIM name will be your screen name, like if your screen name is Alex the summoner, then that's what it will be when you IM. Ugh, I'm not all that great at explaining these kinds of things, but I hope that helps. If you need a more in depth explanation, try asking "I hope the two of you don't mind" shadowofthewave or Kratos Aurion fan. They most likely know more about this stuff then I do. Thanks for your review.

CW- ok, the reviews are answered, so on with the story.

Lloyd- finally

CW- look, we were actually getting along, don't mess it up

Lloyd- whatever

CW- "sigh" why do I even try

Collette- because you care

CW- if you say so

Chapter 3

Rescuing Raine

The Palmacoasta catacombs were a dark and gloomy place. They were damp and cold, with jagged rocks all around. The team walked through the dark tunnels at a steady pace, trying not to crash into any walls that may have been in front of them. Each one of them tried to make themselves feel as if they knew where they were going, but in all reality, they had gotten lost.

"How on earth are we going to find Raine down here?" asked Collette who was now clinging to Lloyd in an attempt to not get separated from him.

"I don't know" replied Genis, "but I'm gonna find her if it's the last thing that I do". They continued walking through the intense darkness, trying to find their way through the labyrinth. After hours of walking, they finally found a large chamber. The team stopped walking and stood there in aw. They were standing in the ruins of an ancient city.

"Incredible" muttered Kratos, as he stared at the ancient buildings.

"Whatever" said Genis, once again realizing why they were there, and continuing through the large chamber, "These ruins aren't important right now, we have to find Raine".

"Oh!" yelped Lloyd, coming back to reality, "that's right".

"Why don't we split up?" suggested Kratos, "we'll search the city for any signs of Raine and meet back here in an hour".

"Good idea" said Lloyd, "we'll cover more ground that way". With that final command they all ran off in different directions.

Lloyd………………………………..

Lloyd had taken to exploring the west side of the city. The buildings were all battered and demolished. From the looks of the surroundings, Lloyd assumed that the west side used to be the business district of old Palmacoasta. There were old and dilapidated desks, papers and trash everywhere, and even some old pin up colanders which now lined the streets.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Lloyd as he walked through the ruins of what he thought to be the old city hall, "this place is huge, and it's kinda creepy too". While he was exploring the ruins, he accidentally stumbled across a trap door that was hidden under an old news letter stand..

"Jackpot" he thought to himself as he descended into the tunnel, "the professor's gotta be down here". He went into the tunnel and followed it deep into the catacombs.

A few moments later………

Lloyd had exited the tunnel, and was now inside a gigantic, but nearly empty chamber. He looked around for a moment, and then noticed some familiar faces.

"Hey guys!" he called as he dashed towards the rest of the group, who were all standing near the center of the room.

"Lloyd!" called Collette, as she turned to him and waved frantically. She started walking towards him, but then she tripped on a rock and fell to the ground.

"Collette!" called Lloyd as he ran over and helped her up. "Are you OK?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine" replied the chosen, "that's kinda how I ended up down here anyway".

"You mean you guys found trap doors too?" asked Lloyd with a curious look on his face.

"Apparently so" replied Kratos, "I was in the residential area and found mine under the old inn".

"I was near the old academy and found mine in the principal's office" said Genis uncaringly as he surveyed the area for his sister.

"I was in the shopping district and fell into mine while looking through a bargain bin" explained Collette.

"You were looking at cloths at a time like this?" exclaimed Lloyd, "I can't believe this".

"Sorry" apologized Collette, "I got side tracked".

"It's ok" said the others simultaneously.

Collette obtained the title: Total Ditz

Just then, they heard a loud rumbling from above them.

"What the hell is that?" asked Lloyd, taking a few steps back and reaching for his swords.

"I don't know" replied Genis, "but I have a bad feeling that we're about to find out". The rumbling continued to get louder and louder, and the ceiling began to shake violently. Suddenly, it stopped, and for a moment the group calmed down. Then, there was a loud crash, and something very large, came crashing through the ceiling above and landed right in front of the team.

The creature was very large, at least 10 feet tall, and it was so wide that it took up about a quarter of the room. It had small, beady black eyes, 4 arms, sharp claws and fangs, and in one of its claws, was non other then Raine.

"What is that thing?" asked Collette, who was hiding behind Lloyd.

"I don't know" replied Genis, grabbing his wand, "but it has Raine, so I'm not gonna hide from it, I'm gonna GET HER BACK, CHARGE!'

They all grabbed their weapons and charged into battle. The team circled around the monster and took positions all around it. The b east glared at each one of them, then put Raine down on the floor. For a moment, Genis thought that the beast wasn't going to attack, but the second he moved towards Raine, he was smacked across the room by one of the creature's mighty hands.

"Genis!" called Lloyd as he dodged one of the monsters hand swipes.

"I'm fine" replied Genis, standing regaining his composure and running back towards the beast, "don't worry about me, get Raine". Lloyd nodded and returned to concentrating on the battle.

"Let's see if he can handle my Soaring Tiger Blade" called Lloyd, as he threw his sword high into the air. It spun around in circles for a moment, then before starting its decent, Lloyd jumped into the air, grabbed it by the handle, and went shooting down towards the monster at lightning speed. Upon impact, a great shockwave shot forth from the blade, and sent the monster flying right into the north wall of the room.

"Be careful" called Genis, in an angry voice, "you might end up hurting Raine by accident".

"Then how are we supposed to stop this thing?" protested Lloyd, who was staring at the now enraged monster.

"Like this" replied Kratos as he charged straight for the beast. He jumped into the air and flung his sword at the monsters throat. The sword flew so fast that it went right through the monster and out the other side. "Bulls eye" muttered Kratos.

"Nice shot dad" complimented Lloyd, in a suck up kind of way.

The beast stammered in a few different directions before finally passing out in the darkest corner of the room. The second that the monster had stopped moving, Genis rushed over to his sister.

"Raine, Raine" called Genis, as he shook his sister in an attempt to wake her up. There was a small silence, followed by a loud "SMACK".

"Ow!" complained Genis, "what was that for?"

"You……shouldn't be down here" replied Raine softly.

"Sis" said Genis as they hugged and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey guys" interrupted Collette, "I don't mean to be a kill joy, but uhhhhh, we all fell through trap doors and I wanted to know how we're gonna get out of here". Everyone looked at each other for a moment, then tear dropped and fell over.

End chapter 3

CW- ok, ok, I know what your thinking, your probably telling yourself "man, I knew the sequel wouldn't be as good as the original". I apologize in advance, I'm trying really hard, but this whole story is still a work in progress. Ok, now its time for a poll

Q 1- what do you thin k should happen next? I want honest opinions with excruciating details.

Q 2- if you could create a new OC for this story, what would they be like? What would their role in the story be? Where would the OC come into the story? And last but not least, what kind of powers would they have?

CW- just a few things to think about

Lloyd- why don't you just let them write the story for you?

CW- shut up! I'm only trying to keep the fans involved and interested.

Lloyd- lazy

CW- arrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhhh

Lloyd- gulp

CW- "grabs baseball bat" until next chapter

Lloyd- p..p..please review "runs" aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

CW- play ball1 "chases him" mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!


	4. Escaping The Labyrinth

CW- woohoo reviews.

Shadowofthewave- thanks for the review, and for the ideas. I greatly appreciate the help

Kratos Aurion fan- just like I said at the end of my last fic, violent. But thanks for the review. I wasn't planning on making this a Kraine fic, so you don't have to worry.

Alex the summoner- thanks for the review. I'm glad that you trust me, but you might want to watch what you say on the review board.

CW- at this time I would like to thank those of you who submitted your ideas for a new OC. Seriously, thank you. I think with the ideas that I have, I should be able to create an OC that's as memorable as Angelos.

Angelos- awww, that's so sweet, I'm getting cavities

CW- no, you're getting cavities because you keep gorging on the leftover Halloween candy

Angelos- "hides Crunch bar" shut up, I am not

CW- right…….. "makes "he's crazy" motion to readers". Anyway, just to let you all know. I'm not quite sure when the new OC will appear, it's still a work in progress.

"Angelos takes Halloween candy and runs outside"

Angelos- mwahahahahahahahaha! It's mine, all mine

CW- hey! Bring that back

Kratos- I'll get him

CW- thanks

"Kratos flies out"

CW- well, while we try to catch the sugar demon, you can read this next chapter

Chapter 4

Escaping the Labyrinth

Genis and Lloyd paced back and forth, trying to think of a way to escape from the tunnels. Collette sat on the floor with Raine as Kratos performed his "First Aid" spell. The second that he stopped, Genis turned to him.

"Is she gonna be ok?" he asked, sounding so worried that anyone would think that Angelos was right behind them.

"I'm not entirely sure" replied Kratos, "I'm no doctor, but it looks like her condition is stable……… for the moment".

"But….." said Genis, knowing that it was going to slip out of Kratos' mouth sooner or later.

"She still needs to be examined by a professional, so I suggest that we get her to a doctor soon".

"Just how do you propose we do that?" asked Genis sarcastically, "we're stuck at the very bottom of the worlds biggest maze of tunnels".

Kratos quickly whispered something to Collette, and then they both opened their wings at the same time.

"Oh" said Genis, who was very embarrassed that he had forgotten such a simple thing. He tear dropped, and fell over backwards.

"Wait" said Lloyd, "if you guys take the professor, then how do we get out of here?"

"You're resourceful Lloyd" replied Kratos as he and Collette picked up Raine and prepared to leave, "you'll think of something". Kratos and Collette jumped up in to the air, and flew upward toward the surface.

"Wonderful" said Genis mockingly as he surveyed the room for a way out.

"Well" began Lloyd, "now what do we do?"

"What else?" replied Genis, "we climb". He walked over to a wall near one of the trap doors, and tried to dig his nails into it so that he could climb up. Lloyd watched for an hour as Genis frantically tried to cling to the wall, but to no avail.

"Alright" said Lloyd, before Genis could try again, "Genis, hop on my back".

"Why?" inquired Genis.

"Just do it so we can get out of here" replied Lloyd as he kneeled on the floor so that Genis could get on. Genis did as he was told and climbed on Lloyd's back. "Hang on tight" commanded Lloyd as he unsheathed his swords. Genis clung to Lloyd as tight as possible. Lloyd jumped up, and dug his swords into the wall. He lifted them up, and used his swords as stones to grab on to, then he would lift one sword higher and higher "CW – you get the idea".

Meanwhile……………

Kratos and Collette had already made it back to Palmacoasta. They dropped Raine off at the hospital, and after hearing that she would be fine, they went for a walk around town. During their walk, Kratos spent the entire time looking at something that he was holding. Collette felt a bit uneasy, so she decided to poke and prod to try and find out what he was looking at.

"Kratos?" she said questioningly. Kratos remained quiet and kept his gaze fixed on the item he was holding. "Kratos!" she called again, this time getting through to him.

"Wha-?" he stammered, "did you say something Collette?"

"Yes" replied Collette timidly, "I wanted to ask……. What are you holding that you're so obsessed with?"

"Oh!" said Kratos, "sorry about that, here, have a look". Kratos moved his hand toward Collette so that she could see. Kratos was holding a few shards of what looked like a jewel of some kind. They radiantly shone in the twilight.

"They're beautiful" complimented Collette, "where did you find them?"

"I found them near that monster I killed" replied Kratos, putting the shards in his pocket, "but it doesn't seem natural for a monster to be carrying crystals around, that's why I'm in such deep thought".

"What do you mean?" asked Collette inquisitively.

"I'm beginning to think that someone was down there before any of us" replied Kratos, and they continued their walk through Palmacoasta.

Back with Lloyd and Genis………….

Lloyd and Genis had just made it back up to the ancient city.

"Th-that" panted Lloyd, "was an annoyingly long climb".

"What are you complaining about" remarked Genis, "I'm just fine". Lloyd looked at Genis as if he were going to kill him, but couldn't bring himself to move as he panted and panted, trying to regain his composure.

After a few minutes of rest……..

Lloyd and Genis set off through the ruins once again. They walked and walked, until they finally reached one of the tunnels that lead further upward.

"Upward ho" said Lloyd as he knelt down to give Genis another lift. Genis simply stood there quietly, staring off in the opposite direction. "What's wrong?" asked Lloyd.

"M-m-m-MONSTERS!" yelled Genis as he pointed off into the distance. Sure enough, 3 monsters, that looked exactly like the one from before, had emerged, and were now making their way toward the 2 travelers.

"Hurry" called Lloyd, "get on". Genis jumped onto Lloyds back, and Lloyd scrambled up the wall using his swords. The reached the top faster then expected, and prepared to strike the minute that the monsters emerged from the hole. The monsters came shooting out of the hole like a geyser, and Lloyd and Genis seized the moment.

"Eternity Crusher" called Lloyd as he swung his blades at one of the monsters.

"Meteor Rain" shouted Genis as he cast his spell on another monster. The two attacks were powerful enough to split the two monsters into many different pieces, but there was still the matter of the third monster to deal with. The creature roared loudly, and beat it's chest, as though it were a gorilla. It stamped it's feet in the dirt like a bull, and charged right for Genis. Lloyd intervened, and stopped the beast in it's tracks with his swords.

"Now's your chance Genis" said Lloyd as he struggled to hold the monster back, "quick, while he's not moving". Genis nodded, and prepared to cast one of his spells. His body started glowing with a blue light.

"Thunder Blade" shouted Genis, as he released all of his energy into the air. Only seconds later, a large sword appeared out of nowhere, and came crashing down on top of the monster. When it made contact, a surge of electricity shot from the sword, and shocked the monster into submission. While he was paralyzed, Lloyd backed away and prepared to attack.

"Fierce Demon Fang" he shouted as he raised his sword into the air. He swiped it down, and a wave of energy shot out of the sword and finished off the third monster. Both of them sat on the floor, and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Close call huh?" asked Lloyd sarcastically.

"Yeah" replied Genis, who was still shaking from the sight of the monsters. After a few moments of rest, the two of them ascended from the tunnels, and ran toward the hospital, leaving that hell hole of an archeological sight behind once and for all.

End chapter 4

CW- "holding bucket of candy and looking at Angelos twitching on floor". Ok, I finally got all the candy back and dealt with my little pest problem

Angelos- help me

CW- shut up, ahem, anyway until next chapter

Angelos- please………review


	5. Seaside Stir Up

CW- hehehe, I love the sight of reviews in the morning.

Lloyd- what morning? It's 7:00pm

CW- that's not the point, now will you please let me answer the reviews?

Lloyd- humph

CW- don't say humph, that's Kratos' thing

Lloyd- whatever, just answer the reviews

Kratos Aurion fan- don't worry, Angelos isn't dead. If he was, I wouldn't have much of a story would I? anyway, thanks for the review. BTW- at the rate things are going, I can't guarantee that Lloyd wont be dead before the end of this chapter.

Alex the Summoner- thanks for the review. Lloyd didn't use his angel powers, because he still doesn't know how to control them. Remember, he didn't use them on demand in the game.

Shadowofthewave- I talked to you the other day, and I understand why I don't have a review from you. I hope you get better soon. Ttyl.

Kratos Wilder- I'm glad that you like my fic so much. Please don't kick the bucket, then that would be on my head forever. I'll update ASAP ok? Thanks for the review, I hope to see many more. BTW- I read your bio, happy early b-day, just in case I don't update again by November 19.

CW- ok, that's done

Lloyd- humph

Kratos- didn't he tell you to stop that?

Lloyd- dad? Where'd you come from?

Kratos- that doesn't matter, now stop using my phrase please

Lloyd- fine

CW- ha ha ha, Lloyd got in trouble

Lloyd- why you "grabs swords"

CW- yipe "runs"

Lloyd- "chases" get back here

CW- while I try and out run Lloyd, you guys read the next chapter "keeps running"

Kratos- Lloyd, stop this madness

Lloyd- never mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Chapter 5

Seaside Stir Up

The next morning, Lloyd and Collette went to the hospital to see how Raine was doing. It wasn't until they had gotten there however, that they noticed that Kratos had already woken up earlier, and gone ahead of them. They checked in with the receptionist, and went into Raines room. There, they saw Kratos, conversing with Raine. They also saw Genis, who had fallen asleep in a chair next to Raine's bed.

"Good morning Professor" said Lloyd and Collette at the same time.

"Good morning" replied Raine, in an unusually cheery voice.

"Good morning" said Kratos, looking away from Raine and over to Lloyd and Collette.

"Morning" replied the two. The room experienced a very sudden silence, which was broken by the sound of Genis snoring.

"Did he sleep there all night?" asked Collette.

"Yes" replied Raine, "he was really worried about me, even when the doctor said that I would be fine".

"That sounds like Genis" said Lloyd, looking over at his best friend with great admiration. "So dad" said Lloyd now turning to Kratos, "why did you leave so early this morning?"

"I wanted to get Raine's opinion on these" he replied, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the shards he had shown to Collette.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Lloyd, "where did you find those?"

"From that monster in the ruins" replied Kratos, "they popped out of it's neck when I killed it".

"Cool" said Lloyd, still staring at them, "so what do you think professor?"

"I'm not sure yet" replied Raine, before taking the shards from Kratos and examining them closely "the origin of these crystals is still a mystery to me, but I can't help feeling that I've seen something like these before". The others looked at her for a moment, and there was another sudden silence. "Sorry" said Raine "I was getting serious for a moment". They all chuckled for a moment, and then noticed that Genis was starting to awaken.

"Mmmmmm………….w-what? Where am I? where's Raine?"

"Calm down Genis" said Lloyd, "the professor is right here, everything's fine".

"Oh!" replied Genis, now calming down, "thanks, I was kinda freaking out in my sleep".

"We could see that" said Raine, still in her cheery voice. The group shared another hearty laugh, and then went about their conversations.

3 days later……….

The team came walking out of the hospital one fine and sunny morning. Raine had officially been released from the hospital, and it was time for the group to resume their quest of finding Angelos.

"Raine and Genis have now officially joined the party"

"Genis obtained the title: Concerned Brother"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So" began Lloyd as they started down the path that lead out of Palmacoasta, "What do we do now?"

"Well" started Raine, "if Angelos has really returned, then we should gather the others. He may try to come after us while we're all separated".

"A valid point" replied Kratos, "then that will be our next move, any objections?" Lloyd reluctantly stayed quiet. He wanted to go after Angelos right then and there, but knew that Raine and Kratos were right. "OK then" continued Kratos, now the only question is where do we go first?"

"Well" began Raine, "taking into account our current location, I think it's safe to say that Altimaria is closest to us. We can……..cross the ocean…………to Altimaria and then keep on going straight to Meltokio and find Zelos and Sheena".

"Sounds like a plan" said Lloyd, "but how are we gonna cross the ocean?"

"Don't worry" said Genis, a grin appearing on his face, "we've got something at home that'll help us. You guys go on to the docks, I'll stop by our house and pick it up then catch up with you". And without another word, he sped off toward the residential area.

"He seems rather happy, don't you think?" asked Kratos.

"Of course he is" replied Raine, "he's going to see Persea, there's nothing in the world that makes him happier".

"That's so romantic" commented Collette, her eyes now focused on Lloyd.

"What? Asked Lloyd, confused, "do I have something on my face?"

"Never mind" sighed Collette, and she kept on walking towards the dock.

"Was it something I said?" asked Lloyd, a still confused look on his face.

"I think it was something you didn't say" replied Kratos. Lloyd stood there in utter confusion for a few moments, before realizing that the others had left without him.

"Hey" he shouted, now chasing after them, "wait for me".

Minutes later………

Everyone stood silently at the docks, waiting for Genis to arrive with the "something" he had mentioned, that would help them cross the ocean.

"What's taking him so long?" asked Lloyd, who was now sitting on the ground because he was tired of standing.

"He's probably digging around in that mess that he calls his bedroom" replied Raine.

"I thought he always kept his things organized?" said Collette.

"Normally yes" continued Raine, "but lately, it's been getting messier and messier because of all the schoolwork he brings home. I'm beginning to wonder if the academy may be a bit to much for him".

"It isn't" came Genis' voice, "it's just fine, I just haven't gotten a chance to clean up yet". Genis walked up to the group holding a backpack in his right hand, and looking annoyed at the thought of him not being able to handle his academy studies.

"Ah Genis" began Raine, "I see you managed to find the EC".

"Yeah" replied Genis, "it wasn't easy finding it either, but that's a story for another day".

"CW- I'm not exactly sure how the EC works, so please, just go with me on this one".

Genis tossed the backpack into the air over the water, and a boat formed in the water, ready and waiting to convey the group to Altimaria.

"Nice" said Lloyd, "I can't believe you guys kept the EC all this time".

"Well" started Genis, "Raine wanted to figure out exactly how it worked, and we've just ended up keeping it ever sense. She still hasn't figured it out yet". There was a loud thwap just then, and Genis found himself clutching the back of his head. "Ow" he complained "What was that for?"

"For opening your mouth about the wrong subject" replied Raine.

"Whatever" whispered Genis, "all aboard". Everyone boarded the ship, and they set sail towards Altimaria.

5 hours later………..

The ship steadily made it's way across the ocean, as the group sat back and enjoyed the ride, with the exception of Genis who was reluctantly steering the ship. Collette, Lloyd and Kratos sat on the deck, calmly gazing out at the ocean. Raine stood near the edge of the boat, her head hanging over it.

"It's only water, it's only water" she chanted to herself with a sick look on her face.

"Are you ok professor?" asked Lloyd, "I thought you had gotten over the whole water fear after your match with Regal last year".

"I'm…..fine" replied Raine, sickly, "but I will never get over my fear of water, or my sea sickness". She leaned far over the side, and threw up a little bit. There was yet another sudden silence, and then a rumbling was felt. The boat started shaking violently, and everyone jumped up in surprise.

"Genis" shouted Lloyd, "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure" replied Genis, who was trying to keep the boat steady, "I think we're being rammed by something'. Genis didn't realize how right he was. Just as the words passed his lips, a gigantic sea serpent emerged from the water, and loomed over the EC.

"Oh my goddess" exclaimed the entire group at once.

"Guys" called Genis, "battle stations, I can't help fight because I have to steer, hurry up and stop that thing".

"Yeah, yeah" replied Lloyd, "back seat fighter".

Everyone, even Raine, grabbed their weapons and ran towards the side of the boat which the monster loomed over. Lloyd jumped into the air and shouted "Psi tempest". He swept his sword around and around, then he let out a mid air shock wave that knocked the monster away from the boat.

"Very good Lloyd" said Kratos sarcastically, "but how are we supposed to attack the monster now?'

"With all do respect dad" started Lloyd, "you have wings, don't you?" Kratos stopped for a moment, and then looked upon his son with great admiration. Kratos and Collette spread their wings and took off towards the monster. Collette flung her rings at the monsters throat, but it moved out of the way and countered with a jet stream of boiling hot water. It hit Collette dead on, and she went plummeting into the ocean.

"Collette!" shouted Kratos, as he flew towards the water. He managed to catch her just before she had hit the water. He flew her back to the deck of the ship, and placed her next to the mast. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine" replied Collette, "thanks for saving me".

"Think nothing of it" replied Kratos, "now come on, we have a pest to deal with". They both flew at the monster and began assaulting it again.

"Go dad, go Collette" came Lloyds voice from the now distant boat, "you're the only ones who can fight it now". They both acknowledged his cheers, and then turned to face the menace at hand. They both looked at each other for a moment, then nodded to one another, as if they new what the other was going to say without speaking.

"Oh holy mother" they both began, "cast your purifying light upon this corrupt soul, and cast him into the pits of hell, rest in piece sinner". They both joined their hands together and called out "Duel Judgment". Hundreds of bright lights appeared in the sky, and rained down upon the sea serpent. It was stricken by so many powerful shots, the it exploded and splattered everywhere. Kratos saw something fly out of the monsters exploded throat, and flew to recover it.

Minutes later………

"Nice job you 2" complemented Genis as he continued steering the boat toward Altimaria.

"Thanks" replied Collette, but Kratos just stood silent, examining what he had taken from the monster.

"What's wrong dad?" asked Lloyd as he and the others moved toward him.

"Well" began Kratos, holding out his hand, "when we killed the monster, I found these in its remains". The team stood dumbfounded, as they looked upon the sight of crystal shards that looked exactly like the ones from Palmacoasta. "I'm beginning to think" continued Kratos, "that us being attacked by these monsters is no coincidence".

End chapter 6

CW- ok, I think I finally lost Lloyd. As far as this chapter goes, don't ask me how I managed to squeeze this much out of what was supposed to be a boat ride. Maybe it's just the gift of the writer. Being able to turn a small subject into several pages.

Lloyd- there you are

CW- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh "runs"

Lloyd- mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha die, die

Kratos- "grabs Lloyd" now Lloyd, stop this madness once and for all.

Lloyd- let me go dad

CW- thanks for holding him Kratos, that'll give me a chance to ask my poll question.

Q- if you had the chance to poison a TOS character, which would it be? Answer truthfully, don't just gang up on Zelos because it's what you think everyone else might do. Though if it were me, I would poison Zelos without fail.

Lloyd breaks free

Lloyd- dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

CW- until next chapter

Kratos- please review

Lloyd chases CW around again


	6. Bumper Car Beat Down

CW- well, after a week long thanksgiving vacation, I'm back at the keyboard and I'm posting again. Now, I will answer some reviews

Kratos Aurion fan- thanks for the review, I hope everything's ok after the whole weather thing. On the subject of your review, how can you say not to wish death on anyone? I'm pretty sure that while playing the TOS video game, you wished death on plenty of monsters, and possibly Mithos and the 5 grand cardinals. You also told Kratos to kill the monster in one of your earlier reviews, so don't tell me not to wish death on anyone. But thanks for the review.

Shadowofthewave- hey, are you feeling any better? I hope so. Kratos Aurion fan sends her regards. I look forward to the reviews pouring in once you get back on your feet.

Alex the Summoner- you would poison Collette? Wow, that's a reaction I never thought I would get. Thanks for the review

Kratos Wilder- hehehe, it is funny when Raine hits Genis. Thanks for the review

CW- ok, the reviews are answered, so on to the fic.

Collette- yeey

Lloyd- wonderful, what are we going to be attacked by today?

CW- you'll see, now let's go to the fic.

Chapter 6

Bumper Car Beat Down

The EC pulled up to the docks at the Altimaria shore, and the team dismounted from the ship and stored it in its backpack. They turned away from the dock and started off towards Regal's office building.

"I just can't get it off my mind" said Kratos as he reached into his pockets.

"Get what off your mind?" asked Genis as he skipped merrily down the path that would lead him to his beloved Persea.

"The crystal shards" replied Kratos as he looked at the shards tat he had taken out, "it can't be a coincidence that both monsters had the same kind of jewel fragments".

"Maybe their distant cousins or something" suggested Lloyd idiotically.

"Lloyd, be logical" snapped Raine, "that's just not possible". They continued arguing over the jewel subject, until they reached the office lobby. Once they entered, they quieted down, and waited for the receptionist to finish on the phone. She finished, hung up, and then turned her chair around to her desk and began writing something.

"May I help you?" she asked as she looked up from her papers.

"Yes" started Raine, "we're friends of Mr. Regal Bryant, is he in right now? We'd like to speak with him".

"Well" began the receptionist, "Mr. Bryant was here a while ago, but I'm afraid he's disappeared. The vice president might know where he is, your welcome to go upstairs and ask".

"Thank you very much" replied Raine, "we'll go upstairs then". With a slight bow to the receptionist, the team mad their way to the elevator, and up to the vice presidents office. They knocked on the door and heard a small voice call "come in". they opened the door, and to their surprise, they found none other then Persea sitting behind the vice presidents desk.

Persea, like Genis, had gotten slightly taller. Her spiky pink hair, was now tied in a ponytail, and the woods girl outfit that everyone had grown to love, had been replaced by a dark blue woman's business suite.

"Persea?" exclaimed Genis, as he looked upon her with great surprise, "you're the vice president?"

"Well" started Persea s she rose from the desk, "I'm the vice president in training, but Regal felt that I was ready for the position, and so, here I am". She walked around the desk and gave Genis a hug, and a slight peck on the cheek. "it's nice to see you again" she said as she noticed that Genis was turning a bright pink.

"Long time, no see" said everyone in unison.

"So" continued Persea, "what brings you guys all the way out here?"

"It's a long story" replied Lloyd as he waved his hand in front of Genis' face to try and get him to move, "we were hoping to catch you an Regal in one shot".

"Well" started Persea, "I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but Regal snuck out of the office to go and supervise the finishing touches on the amusement park upgrades".

"Why does he need to sneak out?" asked Collette, "I thought he was the boss".

"He's been under a lot of stress" replied Persea, "it seems like every time he leaves the office, he gets swamped by news reporters asking about the park and it's grand re-opening".

"Oh" exclaimed Collette, "so he sneaks out to get passed them".

"Exactly" replied Persea, now picking up the still petrified Genis, "come with me, I'm sure he wont mind if I take you guys to see him".

"Thanks" they all said together, as they followed her over to a bookcase. She tugged on a red book, and a secret passageway opened behind the case.

"He put the passage in my office, just in case someone tried to search his".

"He's always one step ahead" said Raine as she followed Persea and the others.

Later at the amusement park construction sight…………..

The team emerged from the hall of mirrors "newly added" which is where the passage ended. They walked outside of the building, and walked out into the almost completed amusement park.

"Wow!" exclaimed Lloyd, "this place is huge".

"It should be" replied Persea, "we've added a lot of new attractions, such as the hall of mirrors we just came out of".

"I can give you the grand tour if you like" came a voice from nowhere. Suddenly, a noise was heard from above them, and they looked up and behind them, only to find that Regal had jumped from the hall of mirrors, and was about to land in front of them. The group moved out of the way, just in time for Regal to land. As soon as he hit the ground, a small shockwave passed over the ground, and the others were slightly taken aback.

"You always have to make a flashy entrance, don't you?" mocked Persea.

"That's my style" replied Regal, who was wearing a business suit instead of his usual battered clothes, "it's what I do".

"We can see that" said Persea, now putting down the still frozen Genis.

"What's the matter with Genis?" asked Regal.

"He's suffering from a bit of love shock" replied Lloyd, snickering at the thought. Collette and Raine glared at him, and he immediately stopped.

"Right" exclaimed Regal, "anyway, how about that tour?"

"Sure" said everyone at once, "thanks".

"No thanks necessary" replied Regal, "now, let's go".

During the tour…………..

The team walked along a newly paved walkway that ran through the entire park. They explored the new hall of mirrors, the newly built sky diving simulator and the new, faster, higher, and much scarier, rocket roller coaster.

"Awesome" exclaimed Lloyd as they got off of the roller coaster, "that was so much better then the old roller coaster".

"That was the intended result" said Regal, "but I think it might have scared Genis".

"No" said Raine, looking Genis in the eyes, "he's still petrified from Persea's kiss".

"Well then" said Persea, as she walked up to Genis, "there's only one way to snap him out of it". She puckered her lips, and inched her way closer, and closer until she was kissing Genis on the lips. With that, Genis instantly jerked out of his frozen state.

"Wh-what happened?" asked Genis as he came to his senses.

"Oh nothing" said Persea in an unusually sweet voice, "nothing at all". Genis was utterly confused, but shrugged it off, and decided to just get on with his day.

"So what's the next stop Regal" asked Collette quite anxiously.

"Well" said Regal, "I have a special surprise in store".

Minutes later…….

"Welcome" started Regal, "to the best ride in the park, the journey of heroes ride".

"Whoa" exclaimed Genis, "so, what's it like?"

"Well" began Regal, "the ride starts as a sort of tunnel ride. You travel through hallways that depict certain parts of our adventures. Then you move upward, and once you reach the highest point of the ride, it speeds up and goes into a rollercoaster kind of thing. At the end of the ride, the cart your riding in turns into a bumper car with the picture of one of us, or the picture of Mithos or one of his followers on the side. You then use your bumper cars in a sort of battle royal until time runs out".

"That's so cool" said Genis, "can we test ride it, please?"

"I would be insulted if you didn't" replied Regal.

The team got into their cars and the ride began. It started off slowly. The first scene was a depiction of the team fighting against one of the five grand cardinals. Then the speed picked up a little and the cars moved to the next scene, which showed them traveling between Sylveraunt and Tetheala on their rehards.

The ride continued on like that for a while, until they reached the highest point. The, the cars sped downward and the cars started spiraling. During this time, an image of the battle with Mithos appeared. Because of how the ride was moving, it seemed like a sort of cartoon that showed the start of the battle. When the cars reached the bottom, they were sent into an arena where they would do battle, bumper car style.

Lloyd drove his car straight for Kratos, but was knocked off course by Genis, who was laughing quite loudly. Collette tried to avoid bumping anyone, but was constantly being bumped by the others. Persea went for Regal, who was already under attack by Kratos. After about 2 minutes, something strange began to happen. The arena began to shake violently, and the cars stopped moving.

"What's going on?" asked Regal, "the ride isn't supposed to do this". Just as e finished the sentence, the cars flew up into the air, turned upside down and threw them out of their seats and to the ground.

"I think your ride still has a few bugs" said Lloyd as he rose to his feet.

"You're the only bugs around here" came a strange robotic voice.

"Who said that?" asked Regal. The bumper cars then swirled around at a high speed. They all combined together to form a large robot. Each part of its body was made of 2 cars. Thus, it stood quite tall and large.

"I did" said the large robot, "and I'll say it again too".

"No thanks" said Lloyd as he unsheathed his sword, "why don't we just skip to the fight?"

"Very well human" said the robot, "prepare to die".

The robot swung its arm at a high speed, and knocked Genis into a nearby lamp post. Kratos then went for the robots head, but was shot down by a laser on its shoulder. Genis rose to his feet again and called out "Stalagmite". Just then, a gigantic rock rose from underground, and went right through the robots left leg.

Lloyd ran up to the robots damaged leg and called out "Hunting Beast". A lion seemed to jump out of Lloyd's sword and in the blink of an eye, the robot was toppled over. At this opportunity, Collette swooped in, and flung her rings at the robots head, cutting it clean off, and ending the battle. As the robots head rolled off it's shoulders, Kratos let out a slight gasp, for there, in the robots neck, were more of the same shards that they had found during previous fights. Lloyd picked them up, and brought them over to Kratos.

"Where do these things keep coming from?" asked Lloyd.

"I don't know" replied Kratos, "but I intend to find out".

"I suppose this attack has something to do with your visit?" asked Regal inquisitively.

"You don't know the half of it" replied Raine and Genis at the same time. The team then walked off, back to Regal's office to discuss the matter further.

End chapter 6

Lloyd- that's it, we were attacked by possessed bumper cars?

CW- give me a break, I was short on ideas

Lloyd- this whole story is a load of-

Collette- Lloyd! Watch your mouth

Lloyd- whatever

CW- I'd like to see you write a fanfic

Lloyd- fine "stats writing"

CW- anyways, I have a few things to talk about today

I'm sorry I took so long to update, but I can't update while I'm at home, which is why I never submit any fic entries over summer vacation and things like that

happy belated thanksgiving to all of you!

I'm still taking any suggestions for OC ideas, so if you come up with anything, please let me know

I'm also still taking answers for that "Which TOS character would you poison" question

as you may or may not know, Christmas vacation is in 3 weeks. This being said, I may or may not have a new chapter up before the end of December. In the event that I don't have a chapter up by then, I apologize in advance. I also wish you all the happiest of holidays, and a happier new year.

this may seem rather strange, but i………may be considering……..stopping my writing career. Don't worry though, because that is a big maybe. No matter what choice I make, I will be finishing this fic. I just don't know if I'll be writing anything after this. It's a long story.

my list is to long so I'll just stop now.

CW- ok, that's all, until next chapter

Collette and Lloyd- please review

Lloyd- and please review my fic when it's done

CW- will you just give it up already

Lloyd- never!

"Keeps writing"


	7. A Misadventure In Mizuho

CW- Merry Christmas to all of you. It's still a few days early but still. I managed to get the next chapter up before January, it's a Christmas miracle. Anyway, let me answer some reviews now.

Kratos Wilder- yes, fighting bumper cars are very funny. You would poison Regal? Wow, that's just as unexpected as when Alex the Summoner said he would poison Collette. Thanks a lot for your kind words and enthusiasm, I'm still not sure on weather I'll have to stop writing or not, but I promise to at least finish this story first. If you really want tips for your stories, I'd be happy to help, just let me know what you need ok? Happy holidays.

Alex the Summoner- thanks so much for your praise. My parents always said I had a knack for making up stories. As I told KW, I'm still not sure if I'll have to give up on writing yet, but I really hope that I can keep writing. It's my favorite hobby. Did I pick on you in the review page? If so, I'm really sorry. Anyway, happy holidays.

Kratos Aurion fan- thanks for the review. No, the crystals are not horcruxes. And as for their true purpose, well, you'll just have to wait and see, wont you? Please don't encourage Lloyd to write a fic, if you give him praise, he'll never go home. Happy holidays.

Shadowofthewave- I'm really starting to worry about you, is everything ok? You haven't sent me any reviews or e-mails in a while, I hope nothing happened to you. If this message reaches you, I hope that you have the happiest of holidays.

CW- ok, the reviews are answered

"Door bell rings"

Persea- I'll get it

"Opens door to find every TOS character, and even people from other shows and games, plus my family members standing outside door"

Persea- the guests are here

CW- oh good, that means the Christmas party can get started. Please, come in everyone.

"People enter"

Lloyd- the eggnog is over there by the punch bowl on the buffet table

Genis- and make sure to help yourselves to the food, I made it myself

CW- well, while I get this Christmas party started, you can enjoy my Christmas present to you, this next chapter.

Chapter 7

A Misadventure In Mizuho

After a long explanation in Regal's office, the team had finally, fully explained why they had come to Altimaria. Shocked by the news of Angelos' return, Regal and Persea insisted that the team depart immediately to find Sheena and Zelos. However, Raine protested that they had already exerted to much energy from fighting the robot, and that it would be best if they left in the morning. Regal wanted to continue his argument, but he finally decided to give in. they all decided to rest at Regal's place for the night, and depart in the morning.

Regal and Persea have joined the party.

Raine obtained the title: Negotiator

The next morning………………………

After a good nights sleep, the group awoke the next morning, all of them eager to continue their journey. They went about their morning routines, ate breakfast, and then went to the docks. The moment they got there, Genis prepped the EC, and the group set off for Meltokio in a matter of minutes.

"So" started Lloyd as they sailed along the calm blue sea, "What do you think Zelos and Sheena have been up to this past year?"

"It's scary just thinking about it" replied Persea with a small giggle.

"You don't suppose they had a kid do you?" asked Genis, as he continued to steer the ship.

Lloyd thought about this for a moment. He pictured a baby that had hair like Zelos, but in a shade of purple like Sheena. He also pictured the baby being as lecherous as Zelos, but in a much nicer and refined way like Sheena.

"That would be kinda creepy" said Lloyd with a dazed look on his face.

"I think their baby would look cute" said Collette.

"Oh yeah" said Lloyd, sarcastically, "very cute……hahahahahahahahaha, I'm sorry, I couldn't say that with a straight face hahahahahahahha". The group shared a hearty laugh as the ship sailed on.

Lloyd obtained the title: Master Joker

Hours later……..

The ship docked at the bridge near Meltokio. Genis packed up the EC, and then the group set off for the city.

Later…….

The team arrived at Zelos' mansion, eager to see their friends again. However, the welcome they received wasn't what they had expected.

"May I help you sir?" asked the butler when he answered the door.

"Yes" said Lloyd, "We're her to see Zelos and Sheena, are they home?"

"Unfortunately no" replied the butler, "they left for miss Sheena's home town 3 days ago, and have yet to return".

"Really?" exclaimed Raine, "well then, it does us no good to sit around here and wait. We should head for Mizuho".

"Right" said everyone else at once.

On the way to Mizuho……..

The team walked along the lush plains, enjoying the sights, and humming happy tunes to themselves. The calm was broken however, by the sound of none other then Lloyd.

"So" began Lloyd, "what do you think they went to Mizuho for?"

"Well, they might have gone to visit her friends" replied Regal.

"I guess" said Lloyd, "but I have this strange feeling that something is wrong."

"Whatever" said Genis, "you say the same thing whenever you see another guy talking to Collette".

THWAP

"Ow" whined Genis, "what was that for?"

"For opening your big mouth" replied Lloyd angrily.

"Oh Lloyd" swooned Collette, "I didn't know you cared so much".

"How could you not know?" said Genis, pulling a chalk board out of nowhere, and going into an anime classroom theme. "The signs are fairly obvious" he said as he drew pictures of Lloyd, talking to and rescuing Collette. "I mean come on, the heart warming chats, the rescues. The guy loves you".

THWAP

"OW" whined Genis again.

"Shut up" said Lloyd.

"Oh Lloyd" Collette swooned again, "your so sweet". She then began kissing him furiously.

"Ah young love" said Kratos, with a mixed expression of happiness and sadness on his face, "It's a beautiful thing".

"Mizuho, dead ahead" called Raine, interrupting the moment. Everyone stopped goofing around, and looked ahead to see Mizuho. However, what they saw, was to horrible for words.

The Village was completely ruined. The houses were burned to the ground. The once green and lush landscape was now baron and desolate. The people that had befriended the team the most during their original journey were nowhere to be found.

"This is horrible" gasped Collette, "who could have done this?"

"I don't know" said Lloyd, "it might have been some of the local monsters".

"You're right" came a voice from the trees.

"Who said that?" jumped Lloyd, unsheathing his sword.

"Its ok" said the voice, "it's me". A shadow jumped down from the tree and into some bushes, and from the bushes, rose Sheena.

"Sheena!" yelped Collette, "Your alive, I thought that something had happened to you".

"Something did happen to me" said Sheena sadly, "to me, and the rest of the village as well".

"Wait" said Regal, "Where is Zelos? Isn't he with you?" Sheena lowered her head slightly.

"Follow me" she said, and she turned to lead them down the almost dried out river.

Minutes later………

Sheena led the group up the river to the small island where she and Kochinawa fought a few years ago. However, instead of finding a quiet secluded island, they found a small encampment, where the people of Mizuho were currently living.

"What happened?" asked Genis, "Why is the village destroyed? Why has everyone moved here?"

"Well" began Sheena, "It happened 3 days ago. Zelos and I were out for a walk around Meltokio. All of a sudden, a messenger from Mizuho pops out of nowhere and hands me a letter from the vice chieftain. It said that some strange looking monster was spotted near the village, and he wanted me to head to the village and help them get rid of it".

"Then what happened?" asked Lloyd.

"Well" continued Sheena, "We immediately came to the village to help, but it was already to late when we got here. The village had been ravaged. We searched the immediate area, looking up and down the river. That's how we came to find the villagers camping out up here. They claim that this place, is the only location that the monsters that attacked, wont barge into".

Sheena began leading them to a tent as she continued her story.

"Zelos and I went in search of the monsters, to try and stop them. We found them, near the outskirts of the village. There were hundreds of them, but one of them stood out. It was bigger then the rest, and the most hideous thing I've ever seen. We tried to attack it, but the other monsters captured us. They held us down, and pulled out some kind of liquid. They poured it into Zelos' mouth first. At first glance, he seemed fine. While they were forcing him to drink, I managed to break free. I knocked away the monsters and grabbed Zelos, then we came back here, and we've been here ever since".

"And Zelos?" asked Regal again.

Sheena pulled aside part of a tent. Inside, was Zelos. He was lying down, wrapped in a blanket, with water by his side. He looked like he was turning a shade of dark purple, and he wasn't moving.

"The poison?" asked Kratos.

"Yes" replied Sheena with a slight sob, "I have no idea how to cure it, I'm so worried".

"Well" started Lloyd, unsheathing his sword, "the best way to solve a problem-".

"-Is to go to the source" completed Genis.

"Exactly" said Lloyd, "so let's go find these monsters, and save Zelos. I'm pretty sure we can handle them if we work together".

"Thanks everyone" said Sheena.

"What are friends for?" replied Persea, and they all left the village to find the creatures.

Later………

The team walked through the fields that surrounded Mizuho. It was dark outside, and the landscape had an ominous look to it. Suddenly, the heard loud growling sounds, and before they new it, an army of skeleton-like creatures were upon them.

The team took out their weapons, and prepared for a fierce battle. The skeletons charged, and it seemed as though a war had broken out. A skeleton swung it's boney hand at Raine, but she quickly dodged and broke it's rib cage with her staff. Another skeleton charged straight for Collette, but she flew up into the air, tossed her rings, and took out 2 skeletons for the price of one.

"Genis!" called Persea, "Let's combine our attacks".

"Right" replied Genis.

"Eruption" called Genis.

"Beast" shouted Persea.

"Follow it up" they both called, "Erupting Beast". A large explosion destroyed a large number of skeletons, but the fight was still far from over. Lloyd and Kratos were fighting back to back. They swung their blades in full synchronous. Sheena stopped fighting for a moment, and put her hands together.

"By the power of the pact" chanted Sheena, "I summon the inferno of power. Arise, I summon you Efreet". Just then, the spirit of fire, Efreet, arose from nowhere, and spread his flames all across the field. Almost all of the skeletons had been defeated now. However, there was no cause for celebration just yet. A loud rumbling was suddenly heard, and out of a thicket of trees, cam a skeleton, the size of Gnome, the spirit of earth.

"That's it" called Sheena, "that's the leader".

"Then let's take him out" replied Lloyd, and they all charged for the leader. The leader picked up a large, nearby rock, and threw it at the team. They quickly dodged, and made their attack.

"Let's finish this guy off fast Collette" said Lloyd.

"You got it" said Collette.

"Super Sonic Thrust" shouted Lloyd.

"Angel Feathers" shouted Collette.

"Follow it up" they both called, "Super Sonic Feathers". Feathers that were moving at the speed of light, flew through the air, and right through the monsters entire body. The monster froze in his tracks, and then exploded into a pile of smoldering ash.

"We did it" shouted Genis, and he and Persea shared a hug.

"Yeah" said Sheena, and she ran off in the direction of the encampment.

"Where are you going?" asked Lloyd.

"To see my husband" replied Sheena, and she continued running until she was out of sight.

"Wait for us" called Collette, and she and the others chased after Sheena. Kratos however, stayed behind. He went over to the remains of the leader, and examined them.

"Just as I though" said Kratos, as he lifted something out of the ashes, "the same jewel shards, again". He put them into his pocket, and then took off after the others, a concerned look on his face.

End chapter 7

CW- well, how did you like my present?

Sheena- I have to say, that was pretty well written.

Lloyd- my story will be better.

CW- whatever you say Lloyd.

CW's mom-hey, we need more eggnog, can you run to the store please?

CW- sure mom

CW- well, I have to run to the store, but you're welcome to stay for the party. One last thing.

Q- are we allowed to post links in our fics? If so, then please, when you review, if you have a link to some music that you think would be good for the final battle theme. I'll review them, and when I post chapter 15, I will post the best music link with the fic.

CW- well, I'm off to the store. I'll see you all in January. Happy holidays

Guests- please review


	8. One Secret, Two Teammates

CW- HAPPY NEW YEAR! It has been a most interesting year for me, and I hope it was for you to. So, did you all eat your 12 grapes and make 12 wishes?

Lloyd- I know what I wished for "evil grin"

Kratos- Lloyd! How could you?

Lloyd- what? He's a jerk

CW- that's ok Lloyd, I made a wish for your demise too

Sheena- CW!

CW- I'm just kidding, sheesh. Ok, time to answer reviews

Kratos Aurion fan- no, bad, the sun must not fall on you. When people say "ring in the new year with a bang" they don't mean like that. Thanks for the review

Kratos Wilder- calm down, I had to stop at that point. Creating suspense is part of being a writer. If I didn't set the mood for other events, then the whole story would fall apart. Thanks for the review

Alex the Summoner- thanks for the review. BTW, you're right, Lloyd couldn't write a fic as good as mine, not even if he was a famous author. Lol that makes me laugh.

Shadowofthewave- it's 2006 and still no word from you, is everything ok?

CW- ok, the reviews are done, now, let's kick this year off right, with a new chapter, enjoy.

Lloyd- what do you mean I can't write a fic as good as yours?

CW- it's true, what? Do you want me to lie to my fans?

Lloyd- why you little…

CW- aaaaaaaahhhhhhh not again "runs"

Lloyd- when I get my hands on you, I'll use you for stationary to write my fic on "chases"

Chapter 8

One Secret, Two Teammates

The team returned to the encampment, tired and out of breath. They had chased Sheena non stop from the battle field all the way back to Zelos' tent. They entered quietly to find Zelos and Sheena in a tight embrace. They immediately took a hint, and went outside to wait for them. When they had finished having their moment, Sheena and Zelos, emerged from the tent, and walked to the center of the camp, to make an announcement.

"Great people of Mizuho" began Sheena in a booming voice, "I am sorry to say, that we could not save the village or crops. However, it gives me great pleasure to announce, that the monster threat no longer exists. Thanks to the efforts of my friends, the great heroes of Symphonia, we can re-build the village, and live in peace once more".

There was a small silence before the village burst out in cheers and applause. They whistled and clapped and cheered the success of their saviors.

"This is most joyous news" said the vice chieftain, "this means that we can return to the village and begin its restoration".

"I've got plenty of money to buy whatever you need" said Zelos with a gracious look on his face.

"Thank you" said the chief, "we will need all the help we can get".

That night, everyone in the camp went to bed early, everyone, except the team of heroes. They wee sitting in their tent late that night, discussing the Angelos problem.

"Well" began Sheena as Lloyd finished his explanation about what had happened thus far, "now that we have the team back together, what's our next move going to be?" Everyone thought to themselves for a moment.

"Well" began Kratos, "I suggest we investigate these crystal shards, I have a funny feeling that their connected to Angelos in some way".

"I think so too" replied Lloyd, "but who would know anything about those stupid shards anyway?"

"Only one person on Symphonia is all knowing and all seeing" said Raine with a smile, "our old friend…".

"Martel!" shouted everyone at once.

"Quiet down" came a villagers voice, "we're trying to sleep". Everyone immediately quieted down.

"Then it's settled" said Kratos, "We'll go and see Martel in the morning".

"Agreed" said everyone at once.

"Shut up" came the villager's voice again. The team immediately took this hint, and went to bed.

Zelos and Sheena have officially joined the party.

Zelos obtained the title: Happy Helper.

Sheena obtained the title: Concerned Wife.

Everyone obtained the title: obnoxious loud mouth.

The next morning…….

The team awoke early, and prepared for their trip to see Martel. After saying goodbye to the villagers, and insuring some help in re-building the village, they set out towards their next destination, the sacred Symphonia tree "CW- that is what it's called now, right?".

On the road……..

"So" started Lloyd, "do you suppose Martel already knows about Angelos?"

"At this point" replied Kratos, "I just hope that she hasn't been kidnapped again".

"I'm sure she's fine" said Genis, "she can take care of herself".

"Need we remind you of last year?" asked Raine in an annoyed voice.

"That was a fluke" replied Genis, "she wasn't aware of Angelos back then".

"Which means she might not be aware of him now" replied Raine.

"Why do you always have to be so negative all the time?" asked Genis annoyed.

"I'm not negative" replied Raine, in an angry voice, "I'm just being realistic". The 2 siblings began arguing furiously. They even got physical and started pulling on each others faces to try and make one another look stupid.

Between walking, and traveling by EC, it took the team 2 days to reach the site of the great Symphonia tree. When they finally arrived, they found Martel sitting on one of the trees branches.

"I've been expecting you" said Martel as she leaped down off the tree.

"I told you so" said Genis in an annoying voice.

THWAP

"OW!"

"That's just what you deserve" said Raine testily. Martel giggled at the sight of the bickering siblings.

"Genis and Raine" she said happily, "you 2 haven't changed at all". Both of them looked at each other, then turned their backs to one another and scowled. Martel giggled again.

"So" she began, "what can I do for you today?"

"Well" said Kratos, "we have a question for you, if you don't mind".

"I don't mind at all" replied the goddess, "ask away".

"We were wondering"" started Kratos as he pulled out the crystal shards, "if you could tell us what these are, we found them after defeating some very strange monsters". Martel

took the crystals from Kratos, and examined them closely. When she realized what they were, she gasped, and fell to her knees with a sob.

"Martel!" called Kratos, as everyone rushed to her aid, "what's the matter?"

"These crystals" sobbed Martel, "these crystals are shards from….Mithos' cruxcious crystal". Everyone gasped with surprise and fear. "But that's impossible"" she continued, "I made sure that no one could use the power of the crystal again. I smashed the crystal into pieces, and buried them".

"Well" started Lloyd, "I'll give you 3 guesses as to who would have dug them up".

"Angelos" exclaimed everyone at once.

"Oh my dearest brother" Martel thought to herself, "When will you be able to rest in peace". Then, there came a soothing voice from a few feet away.

"Lady Martel" called the voice, "I'm back, and I found some fresh berries for us to eat". As the voice finished it's sentence, a girl came walking into view.

She was a teenaged girl, about Lloyd's age and height. She had extremely long, crimson red hair. The front of which hung over her right eye. The rest of her hair, was tied in a very thin pony tail that almost touched her feet. She wore a small, crimson red midriff shirt, and a short, crimson red, skirt, with short strands hanging from the back of the skirt. She wore elbow length gloves, which were a darker shade of crimson red, and she wore a thin, cloth-like face mask, that covered the rest of her face, except for her uncovered, crimson red, left eye. She also wore a pink scarf which swayed in the wind, and hanging from the thin belt on her skirt, was a strange weapon that had spikes with magical symbols engraved on them, attached to a crimson, circular disk. She was also holding a basket full of blueberries.

"Who's that?" asked Lloyd, intrigued, as Collette shot him a sour look.

"That" began Martel, as she regained her composure and stood up again, "a friend of mine that I met recently, I'll let her introduce herself". The girl seemed to walk slower and slower, as she came closer to the group.

"My apologies lady Martel" said the girl, "I didn't know you were expecting company today, if I had, I would have picked more berries". She then turned to the group and bowed. "Please forgive my manners" she said as she straightened up again, "let me introduce myself. My name is Nami Onini, I am a warrior from the village known as Suraze".

"It's nice to meet you" said the group at once. They all went about introducing themselves one by one. Then, they all sat under the tree, and started eating the berries that Nami had picked.

"So Nami" said Lloyd as he took a berry from the basket, "when did you and Martel first meet? We've never heard anything about you before".

"Well" said Nami bowing her head, "it's a rather touchy subject, but I'll tell you the story. It happened a few days ago. It was a peaceful night in my village, and everything was quiet. Then, while I was on my patrol, this strange golden light, appeared in the sky, and from within, there came a strange voice. It said "Ah, a defenseless village, the perfect place to stretch my legs, and get re-used to my powers again" the voice was very menacing".

"Angelos" muttered Kratos to himself.

"Then" continued Nami, "the light disappeared and a golden winged angel appeared. At first, I thought I was seeing things, but that though quickly left my head, when I saw him destroy the nearby doctors office. "The weak shall die first" he said as he watched it burn. I tried to stop him, but he was just to strong. The second I drew my weapon, he turned to me, and blasted me clear through 5 nearby houses. I fell unconscious after the 5tth."

"So then what happened" gasped Lloyd.

"I awoke 2 hours later" continued Nami, "I was here, under the great Symphonia tree. Lady Martel had found me, and brought me here to heal. And after a days rest, I felt well enough to walk back to my village. When I got there however, I didn't find anything. The village had been destroyed, burnt to the ground by the malicious jerk. So, without a home, lady Martel has offered to let me stay with her, and I've been here ever since".

"That's terrible" said Collette with a sob.

"Yes it is" said Nami, "but one cannot turn back the hands of time. I can't change the past, but I can work towards a better future, and one day, I'll find that angel, and I'll get revenge, for all of the villagers who's lives were lost in battle".

"Well" said Martel, "you may not be able to, but I can".

"What do you mean?" asked Kratos quizzically.

"I'm going with you" replied Martel, "I'm going to help stop this mad man once and for all, so that my brother can finally rest in peace".

"But lady Martel" whined Nami, "Why can't I go?"

"Because" replied Martel, "You're not skilled enough for a task like this. I will not have the blood of an innocent bystander on my hands".

"I am skilled enough" protested Nami, "challenge me, and you'll see my true power".

"Why not give her a test?" suggested Kratos, "she can fight our strongest member, if she can hold her own, then we let her come along". Martel thought about this for a moment.

"Very well" said Martel, "you will fight Lloyd for your chance to travel with us".

"Lloyd?" gasped Zelos, "Why not Kratos? He's stronger".

"Don't you remember Zelos" said Kratos, "Lloyd and I have already fought one on one a few times, and he's proven to be much stronger then me. Perhaps, even with my angelic powers, I may be getting to old to fight".

"Aw, come on dad" said Lloyd, "you're still young, you can still kick butt with the best of them. But anyway, shall we get started?"

"Yes" replied Nami, excitedly, "let's".

In a field, away from the Symphonia tree……….

Lloyd and Nami stood across from each other, both were determined to give it their all in this fight.

"Ready" said Martel, as both fighters took their stances, "FIGHT!"

"CW- for this fight, you may want to listen to "what I'm made of" from sonic heroes that song really fits the fight".

Lloyd and Nami charged straight at one another. Lloyd drew his swords, and Nami drew her mystery weapon.

"What kind of weapon is that?" asked Lloyd, as he jumped back in surprise.

"It's called a raikobu" replied Nami, stopping her charge, "each of it's needles, are infused with the power of a different element".

"Oh" said Lloyd, "ok, Demon Fang". A shockwave shot from Lloyd blade, and went straight for Nami.

"Wind Shield" called Nami, as she spun her raikobu with one hand. It was spinning so fast, while generating its wind, that it created a sort of maelstrom, which blocked Lloyd's Demon Fang attack with ease. "Top that" boasted Nami, and she gave a slight chuckle.

"Ok" replied Lloyd, "if you say so". Both fighters charged for each other again. Lloyd's blades clashed with Nami's raikobu. Sparks flew as the metal clashed. They stood locked together for a moment, then Lloyd broke away and shouted, "Hunting Beast". A lion spirit, combined with Lloyd's sword, and smacked Nami back. She almost fell to the ground, but managed to pull a back flip and landed on her feet again.

"Not bad" said Lloyd, "I'm impressed".

"Thanks" replied Nami as she readied herself again, "same to you".

They clashed again, but this time it was Nami that broke away.

"Thunder Spike" shouted Nami as she pointed one of the raikobu's spikes at Lloyd. The spike shone with a bright yellow light, then, a spike of thunder and lightening energy shot forward, and knocked Lloyd to the ground. Before he could get up, Nami put one of her spikes up to his neck and said, "so, do I pass?"

"You pass" replied Lloyd, "with flying colors I might add". She helped Lloyd to his feet, and the two shared a laugh.

"Well" said Martel, "I guess that settles that. Nami, you're coming with us".

"Thank you all so much" said Nami happily, "you wont be disappointed, I promise".

End chapter 8

CW, still running- so, did you like the chapter "pant pant"

Lloyd- come back here you little…

CW- hey, calm down, remember this is a rated T fic

Lloyd- grrrrrrrrrr I'll get you for that insult if it's the last thing I do

CW- whatever "drops banana peal"

Lloyd trips and slides, crashing into wall.

CW- hahahaha I laugh at you

Kratos- I hate to say it but it serves him right

CW- thank you, someone agrees with me. Anyways, until next chapter

Kratos- please review, and welcome to 2006

Lloyd- please, call an ambulance, I think I broke my leg

CW- if we call the ambulance then you wont learn anything

Lloyd- owwwwwwwwwww

CW- and just in case Kratos Aurion fan tries anything, "throws Lloyd in a no magic zone, cage thing" there, now she cant heal you, Kratos, please guard the cage

Kratos- right


	9. Finding New Luminous

CW- I'm so glad that everyone liked the last chapter, I hope to keep getting good reviews like those. I'm sorry to say that there will be no funny skit this time, I ran out of ideas, so, I just decided to kidnap the cast and hold them hostage until I could come up with something. But for right now, reviews.

Star Girl 11- welcome to the reviews section. Yes, I do notice that there are a few similarities between Ed and Lloyd. That is rather strange, anyways, thanks for the review. I hope to see more.

Houjun Ri- welcome back, long time no review. Glad you like the fic. Keep the reviews coming.

Shadowofthewave- a big welcome back to you. Its been so long, I'm glad to hear that you're ok. IM me sometime, we can chat and stuff.

Kratos Wider- glad to hear that you think my fic is funny, I love using comedy in my work.

Kratos Aurion fan- darn it, I thought you wouldn't be able to get to Lloyd. Oh well, I'll try again another time.

Alex The Summoner- weather you think Nami is hot or not is your business dude. I don't need to know all of that.

CW- ok, that takes care of that. Now, while you enjoy this next chapter, I'm gonna go think of some new skits while I torture the Aurions. Mwahahahahahahahaha. Enjoy "grabs torture devices and runs off to basement"

Kratos- help us!

Sheena- please

Genis- I'll give you a cookie

CW- silence mortals, no one can save you now, mwahahahahahahahaha

Chapter 9

Finding New Luminous

The group wasted no time in starting their search for Angelos. Immediately after the battle between Lloyd and Nami, Martel transported the group aboard Darris Kharlon, and they set off to find Angelos' headquarters.

"So" started Lloyd, as he and the others sat in the arena room where they had held their tournament last year. "Do we even know where we're going?" the others suddenly looked at each other, and felt a deep sense of stupidity.

"Yes we do" replied Martel, everyone turning toward her. "These crystal shards that we have, share a special link with the ones that Angelos has. If we follow that link, we'll soon find Angelos".

"Then it looks like we have a plan" said Sheena, "let's get going and end this once and for all". Everyone nodded, and then went off to make their own preparations for the coming battle.

Martel went to the main room and took control of Darris Kharlon, for only she could feel the bond between the shards. Genis went to the kitchen to cook a meal that would prepare everyone for their final showdown. Sheena had gone to train with Persea, while Zelos had a man to man talk with Regal. Raine had gone off with Lloyd and Kratos to develop new battle strategies. This left Collette and Nami together.

The two of them just sat there and looked each other in the eyes. Nami had a serious expression on her face. Collette felt a strange sense of worry, but tried to keep calm and serious as well.

"Are you just going to sit there?" asked Nami, a bit aggravated by the fact that Collette was staring at her.

"Well, yes I am" replied Collette, timidly, "I don't have anything else to do, so I'll just sit here". Both just sat there and gave each other an uneasy look. I wonder why she's so eager to get me to leave thought Collette, her eyes fixed nervously on Nami.

"What are you staring at?" complained Nami.

"Nothing, nothing" stammered Collette, "I think I'll go help Lloyd". She slowly rose to her feet, and walked out nervously. Nami gave her one last glance, before standing up and leaving the room.

Minutes later, with Lloyd's group…….

Collette entered the dining area quietly, and found Lloyd, Kratos, and Raine slouched over a piece of paper. She had seconds thoughts about bothering them, but continued making her way over to them.

""This is a sort of map to Angelos' last castle" lectured Raine, "I made it after our last encounter with him, why? I don't know".

"I think you're just a bit over worked professor" mocked Lloyd, "but it's a good thing you made it. Now we should have an idea of how to get around his current base".

"This looks like the best place to attack from" said Kratos, pointing to the south wall of the castle, "it looks like we could reach the throne room faster if we bust through this wall".

"However" contradicted Raine, "if we bust through the wall, all of the guards will be swarming on top of us, thus making our attack much harder".

"That's true" replied Kratos, "what a conundrum this is".

"Lloyd" whispered Collette who was now standing right behind him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Lloyd, before falling backwards out of his chair.

"Oh my gosh!" gasped Collette, "Lloyd, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yeah" said Lloyd, standing up, "you just kinda snuck up on me, that's all".

"I'm sorry" said Collette.

"That's ok" replied Lloyd, "so, what's up?"

"Umm, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked nervously, her eyes darting back and forth between Lloyd and the now conversing Kratos and Rain.

"Sure" said Lloyd, and they both moved into the next room. "What's on your mind?" asked Lloyd.

"It's Nami" said Collette, "there's something strange about her".

"What do you mean?" asked Lloyd, confused.

"I'm not completely sure" she continued, "whenever I'm around her, I get this unsettling feeling, as if there were a monster nearby".

"Are you sure your not just imagining it?" asked Lloyd, "I mean, you usually get a strange feeling from people you don't know, it's called being nervous".

"That's not funny Lloyd" said Collette, angrily, "I'm being totally serious, she's not normal".

"Collette" started Lloyd, "we're riding around in a mana powered meteor with two angels, two half elves, a sadistic price, a ninja who's clumsy, a homeless warrior with a strange weapon, a half breed, a 28 year old in a 12 year olds body, a company CEO who arrested himself, and a goddess that lives in a tree. That's not exactly what I would call normal".

"Lloyd" protested Collette, "you know what I mean".

"Yeah" replied Lloyd, "you mean you're just a bit scared because you don't know her yet, its fine".

"Lloyd!".

"Look" said Lloyd, "if I come with you, and we go talk to Nami, will you calm down?" Collette thought for a moment.

"Fine" sighed Collette, "but if you even get the slightest bad feeling, then you have to admit that you were wrong, ok?"

"Alright" replied Lloyd, "let's go".

Later, in the main hall…………….

Lloyd and Collette walked down the main hall, looking for Nami. Collette felt more and more worried as time passed, but didn't bother to show it in front of Lloyd. Eventually, they came to a stop outside of one of the spare rooms, because they heard Nami's voice from inside .they crept up to the door and tried to listen in.

"Yes, yes" they heard Nami say, "all is going well. No one here know-" she instantly cut herself off when she felt a presence outside her door. Lloyd and Collette took this as a warning sign, and took off running down the hall. When they were gone, Nami poked her head out into the hallway, looked around, then retreated back into her room, locking the door behind her.

In Lloyd's room…………

"Admit it" said Collette as she sat on Lloyd's bed and watched him pace back and forth, "admit that I was right".

"That doesn't prove you were right Collette" replied Lloyd.

"Oh come on Lloyd" whined Collette, "the girl was talking to herself, it doesn't get any weirder then that".

"Need I remind you of present company" remarked Lloyd.

"Ugh, you're so stubborn Lloyd" shouted Collette, and with that she rose from the bed, and stormed out of the room.

"She may be right" sighed Lloyd as he sat on the bed, "it's probably a good idea to keep an eye on her". Just then, the alarm went off, and everyone rushed to the control room, afraid of what they might find.

In the control room………..

"Martel" Shouted everyone as they arrived, "what's going on?" Martel merely remained silent, and brought Darris Kharlon to a complete stop.

"Look" she said softly, pointing out of a nearby window.

There, staring the group right in the face, was Angelos' Armada. An entire army of angels, ships, and robotically enhanced soldiers.

"Why aren't they attacking us?" asked Genis nervously.

"They wont attack" started Martel, "because we aren't in their airspace yet, that's why I stopped moving."

"Then perhaps" started Kratos, "it would be wise for us to rest up today, and launch our attack tomorrow". Everyone nodded, and went to the dining room to enjoy the dinner that Genis had made. After dinner, they all went to bed early, for tomorrow they would begin their final assault and rid the universe of Angelos Illume once and for all.

End chapter 9

CW- ok, ok, I know this chapter was a bit random, so sue me. I'm taking a lot of very stressful classes this year and it's getting harder to write my fics. I fear that by September I may not be able to write anymore. Hopefully that's a big may. But I promise you this, from here on out this fic will be action packed. Battles and surprises galore.

"Lloyd and others hanging over pot of boiling oil"

Lloyd- get us down from here

Collette- please?

CW- quiet you, I still need to do the poll for this chapter

Q 1- if you could turn any of the t o s characters to stone for at least one chapter, who would it be?

Q 2- do you have any ideas for a monster? If so, please let me know, I'm running short on ideas

Q 3- has anyone figured out the surprise twist yet? Don't give it away in your review, just say yes or no.

Q 4- any ideas for a new skit? Just leave a general description, don't act it out

CW- ok that's done, now scream, scream for your lives mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Cast- hhheeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!

CW- until next chapter, ill be here torturing them

Cast- please review, and save ussssssssssssssssss!

CW- mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha


	10. Breaking the Defenses

Kratos- well, it appears as though I'll be taking over the reviews this time, seeing as CW is in the hospital for sever oil burns and skin loss. Anyway, ill get started now.

Kratos Aurion fan- thank you for saving is from CW, although now I have to write the story, and answer the reviews. Although, I guess it's better then being you right now. No offense meant, all I'm saying is that he was pretty mad when we left him at the hospital, and I'd hate to be you when he gets back. Thanks for the review though. Good luck.

Kratos Wilder- I'm sure CW will be happy to hear that his story made you feel better during your "day from hell". If only it could do the same for him.

Alex The Sumonner- thanks for your opinions, it makes my job a whole lot easier.

Silver Arrow- I am not about to torture myself with tomatoes, just for the record. Now as far as your other ideas go, they were great. Especially the part about turning Zelos to stone. Thanks again.

Zelos- hey!

Kratos- silence, I'm reviewing

Zelos- "stomps off in bad mood"

Shadowofthewave- all of your ideas were marvelous , I cant wait to see what he chooses to write.

"CW comes in riding wheel chair"

Kratos- are you alright?

CW- am I alright? AM I ALRIGHT?...yes actually I am, how are you?

Kratos- um……I'm fine, thank you

CW- good, now, if you'll excuse me, I have a chapter to write.

"Wheels self over to computer"

Kratos- yes of course "moves aside"

CW- alright then, lets start chapter 10, enjoy

"Kratos backs away slowly"

Chapter 10

Breaking the Defenses

The next morning, the group woke up, had a hearty breakfast, they went to the control room to plan their attack. Today was the day, the day they would finally defeat Angelos once and for all. However, as they looked upon the armada before them, some of them began to have second thoughts.

"It's time for the final attack" said Martel, with great determination in her voice.

"I'm not so sure about this" said Genis, a look of great worry on his face. Everyone turned to him and stared. "Don't get the wrong idea" he continued, "I'm still gonna fight, I just have doubts about our victory".

"Don't worry Genis" assured Lloyd, "things always come out for the better".

"That's the spirit Lloyd" said Martel, "now everyone, report to your battle stations, it's time to take on the armada". Everyone nodded and left to their posts. "Lloyd and Kratos" explained Martel of the PA system, "you will control the primary attack cannons on the upper levels".

"Right" muttered both to themselves.

"Genis and Sheena" she continued, "you two will control the magic cannons on the lower levels".

"Understood" said both as they headed to their cannons".

"Raine, you're on the heal cannon, and Zelos, you're on the item cannon".

"Alright" said Raine to herself.

"This place has everything" muttered Zelos to himself.

"Regal and Persea, I want you on hull repair, if any harm comes to the hull, repair it as fast as possible".

"Ok" said both as they split up and took random positions.

"Nami, you're on rebound, defend the ship from invaders".

"Yes ma'am" replied Nami as she prepared her Raikobu.

"Collette, you're with me, your angel spells will help us out greatly".

"Alright" said Collette nervously.

"Ok everyone" continued Martel, "this is it, we're going in". Derris Kharlon advanced full speed toward the armada, and the final battle had begun.

The armada's ships began to advance on the meteor. Martel turned to the right a bit, and gave the order for Kratos to fire. A shot came from Kratos' cannon, swerved a bit, then made contact with one of the smaller armada ships, setting it ablaze and causing it to collide with two other ships. All of them were destroyed.

"Nice shot Kratos" said Martel, "we aren't done yet though". The armada's first fleet fired a barrage of shots that made impact with the ship. A large shockwave shook the ship and jostled the group around a little bit. "Regal" called Martel, "we have a small breach in corridor C19, please patch it up". Without a word, Regal went straight there and fixed the hole without fail.

Another barrage of shots was heading straight for the ship again. With a quick and almost unheard chant, Collette had launched a barrage of Angel Feathers that collided with every shot, thus avoiding any danger.

"Nicely done Collette" said Martel.

"Thank you" replied Collette.

Without any orders, a shot of fire magic came out of the right lower cannon and made contact with the flagship, but barely did any damage.

"Keep your mind on the battle Martel" said Genis as he charged for another shot.

"Sorry Genis, your right" replied Martel. More ships were advancing now.

"Martel" called Zelos, "are you sure we can take them all?"

"No" replied Martel, "but we don't have to, all we need is an opening to charge for the planet surface. From there, you'll all teleport to the surface and go after Angelos".

"What about you?" asked Sheena.

"I'll stay on board and keep the armada busy" replied Martel, "someone has to keep the escape ship running".

"Alright then" said Kratos, "let's get going, we have to break through"

"Roger" replied the other all at once.

The ship began to move into attack position again.

"More ships are coming toward us" said Collette.

"Understood" replied Martel, "prepare to come about". She pushed a few buttons on a nearby console, and the ship began to turn around. Once the backside was facing the armadas ships, Martel gave the order, and Sheena launched a blast of Celsius' magic that froze a few ships. The ships began to fall, and an opening was made for the group to pass through.

"Alright everyone" called Martel, "get to the transporter, we're going in. once you've reached the planets surface, go after Angelos and don't stop for anything, got it?"

"Understood" replied the others, and they left their posts to head for the transporter room. As soon as the ship was within range, Martel cam about again, and just before completing a one eighty, she sent the command and the team was off.

"Good luck" called Martel, and she went back to controlling the ship and dealing with the armada.

On the surface of new Luminous……..

The group appeared in an empty desert area, and looked around for any sign of life.

"Wow" exclaimed Lloyd, "Angelos really let himself go".

"Can we focus on the battle and not the landscape" said Raine with an angry look on her face.

"Sorry" replied Lloyd, "alright, so where do we…" Lloyd cut himself off when he realized that they were standing right outside of Angelos' castle.

"Well" started Zelos, "this will make matters a bit easier wont it?"

"Nothing is easy when dealing with Angelos" said Regal, "never let your guard down". They all ran toward the front gate and busted it down. They looked around, everything seemed eerily calm. The grand staircase of the castle split into two directions.

"Why don't we split up" said Nami, "we'll cover more ground that way".

"Agreed" said Raine, "if anyone finds anything, then wait for the other group, and send a messenger ok? Good luck everyone". And with that said, they split into the following groups.

Group A- Lloyd, Collette, Genis, Zelos, Raine

Group B- Kratos, Sheena, Regal, Persea, Nami

With group A…………..

The first group ventured on the right side path of the stair case. The path was pretty much empty with the exception of a few guard angels here and there. They were taken out silently by Lloyds team.

"This seems a bit to easy" interjected Raine with great suspicion, "something doesn't feel quite right".

"Yeah" agreed Lloyd, "you're right professor, this is way to easy".

"Should we warn the others then?" asked Collette nervously.

"No" said Lloyd, "Dad's leading their group, they were probably aware of a trap long before we were".

Meanwhile with group B………

Kratos and his group were fighting a group of guard angels that had found their hiding place. Kratos slashed at one and it split in half before dying. After all was said and done, the angels lie dead on the floor. As soon as Kratos sheathed his sword, a trap door opened up underneath him and his group. Surprisingly enough, the only person to escape the fall was Nami. She gave a slightly worried look but continued down their path.

The others fell farther and farther down the dark hole. Kratos had decided to let himself fall with the others, because he felt honor bound as the leader of the group to do so. When they reached the bottom, they slammed into the ground with a loud THUD!

"OW!" cried Sheena, "That really hurt".

"I don't see why" said Kratos, "Yu should be used to this sort of thing".

"That's not funny!" shouted Sheena, her eyes growing quite red and her teeth growing pointy as if becoming a monster. Kratos let out a small chortle. Suddenly a loud breathing sound was heard behind Kratos, he turned around, and saw a giant blob-like creature. It stood 15 feet tall, and was dripping ooze and muck.

"Wonderful" exclaimed Kratos, as he and the others grabbed their weapons, "simply wonderful".

End chapter 10

CW- well, that about raps this chapter up, wouldn't you say Kratos?

Kratos- yes, I would. Are you sure you're feeling alright?

CW- of course I am, don't concern yourself with me "glares through computer at Kratos Aurion fan" it's not your fault.

"Lloyd enters"

Lloyd- hey, you're back "looks at wheel chair" are you ok?

CW- yes, yes, I'm fine. Listen, I wanted to give you all a present to make up for torturing you. "Pulls wrapped present out of bag" I hope you'll all forgive me, here "hands to Lloyd" I figured I let the leader get the first peek.

Lloyd- I uhhh……. Thanks?

CW- no problem

"Lloyd opens gift"

"Large rubber punching glove punches Lloyd in the face and sends him flying into the stratosphere"

CW- hahahahaha, in your face, literally. That's what you get for making KAF care about you and the others so much and causing her to knock the oil on my feet.

Kratos- now that's the CW we know and love

"CW turns to Kratos"

CW- and you, you were the straw that broke the camels back, I will kill you.

"pushes button on wheelchair and machine guns appear"

Kratos- you're insane! "starts flying away"

CW- "laughing insanely" here birdie, birdie, birdie mwahahahahahahahaha "chases"

CW- until next chapter "keeps chasing"

Kratos- please review "keeps flying and is knocked back down by a falling Lloyd"

CW- now I have you, mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha


	11. Betrayed Again

Collette- well, um. Since Kratos and Lloyd are with Kratos Aurion fan, and since CW was thrown down 12 flights of stairs, I guess that leaves me in charge this time. I'm a bit nervous to tell the truth, but I'll do my best. Now, to the reviews

Shadowofthewave- little was gathered about Martel from the game, so I decided to give her a personality that I found fitting. What kind of goddess would she be if she didn't have the gull to stand up and fight for her people? Anyways, thanks for the review

Kratos Aurion fan- that wasn't very nice you know. CW's doctor called yesterday, he's in traction thanks to you. He may be paralyzed from the neck down, it would take a miracle to save him from that. I thought you two were friends, what happened? Well, I hope you can live with the guilt, thanks for the review all the same. Humph

Silver Arrow- I agree, the machine guns CW had were a bit much, but at least he had a good reason for using them. Thanks for the review.

Kratos Wilder- CW really appreciates your concern, it means a lot "looks at KAF" unlike someone who put him where he is in the first place. Thanks so much Wilder, lets both hope that he comes back ok. If he doesn't he may never write another fic ever again. His dreams of being a writer will be crushed by the fact that he wont be able to move his hands. Sure, he may be able to dictate, but it wont be the same. Thanks for the review Wilder, let's hope all will be well.

Alex the Summoner- no review? CW will be very disappointed that you didn't review.

Collette- ok, that's done, now I guess it's time to write the fic. Can someone help me please?

Genis- sure, I'll give you a hand

Collette- thanks Genis, I owe you one.

Genis- no problem, ok, let's begin

Collette- right, enjoy everyone

Chapter 11

Betrayed Again

Lloyd and his group crept silently through the castle. They felt uneasy as they looked at Angelos' many poor choices in artwork. Collette stopped at a picture of a woman and stared at it closely. Lloyd noticed that she had stopped, and went over to her.

"What's the matter Collette" he asked.

"This picture" replied Collette, "it looks so familiar, like I've seen her before". Lloyd studied the picture for a moment. It was a portrait of a woman with long blonde hair, she wore a black robe, and had the same eyes as Angelos.

"I doubt it" said Lloyd, "I know everyone you know, and I definitely don't know this lady".

"You're also the one who didn't know that two plus two equaled four in kindergarten" mocked Genis with a smirk. Before Lloyd could reply, they realized that they had reached the door to the throne room.

"We finally made it" exclaimed Lloyd happily, "now we can end this once and for all".

"Not just yet" implied Rain, "we know how strong Angelos is, and it would be fool hearty to go in there without Kratos and his team".

"You're right" replied Lloyd, "I wonder what's taking them so long".

With Group B…………

Kratos swung his sword at the giant blob monster, but it had no effect at all. The monster simply sucked the sword into it's body, and then spat it back out sending it flying across the room.

"Curses" mumbled Kratos as he flew across the room to regain his weapon.

"Beast" cried Persea as she slammed her ax into the monster, only to achieve the same result as Kratos. "There's no way to hurt it" she said as she ran to her weapon.

"I think I have an idea" called Sheena, "but you'll have to distract it for a minute".

"Can do" replied Kratos as he charged forward again.

With Group A……

Bored with waiting for Kratos and the others to show up, and with no guards in sight, Lloyds group began to entertain themselves with games and conversation. Raine was talking with Zelos while Lloyd, Collette and Genis played rock paper scissors to see who would get the first attack on Angelos.

"Rock, paper, scissors shoot!" they called, as they continued to get the same thing over and over.

Meanwhile, with Group B…..

Sheena stood in a far off corner chanting to herself as a blue magic circle appeared under her. Kratos and the others were still trying to damage the monster, but to no avail.

"I'm ready" called Sheena as the circle began to glow. The others took her hint and moved out of the way. "Celcius" she cried, "I summon you". The spirit of ice emerged from the blue circle and turned to Sheena.

"You rang oh maker of the pact?" she asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Yes" replied Sheena, "please aid us in our battle by freezing that gigantic blob".

"Yeah, sure" said Celcius as she turned to the monster. "Look what I've been reduced to" she muttered to herself, before shooting a ray of ice at the blob. Before the ray hit the blob, the blob spat out a small, round chunk of sludge that flew across the room and hit Persea, knocking her to the ground. The ray then hit the blob and turned it into a very ugly ice sculpture., which Kratos then smashed into tiny ugly pieces.

"That's that" said Kratos, clapping his hands clean and then folding his arms together.

"Are you alright Persea?" asked Regal as he helped her to her feet.

"I am fine" she said, dusting herself off, "the only thing that hurts is my pride".

"We should get moving and find Nami and the others" suggested Sheena as she waved a goodbye to Celcius.

"Agreed" said Kratos, "let's move-" he was cut off by another trap door opening under them, "oooooooooouuuuuuuuutttttttttttttt!" he shouted as they all fell down again.

Meanwhile with group A…….

Lloyd, Collette and Genis were still playing rock paper scissors to see who would hit Angelos first. Annoyed with their constant bickering, Rain felt that it was time to put an end to their childish dispute.

"Alright" she said stamping her foot on the ground furiously, "I've had enough of you and your silly little game. Stop arguing like little children and act your age this instant".

"She says as she complains and whines" remarked Genis under his breath.

THWAP!

"OW!" whined Genis as he clutched his head in pain.

"Watch how you talk about your older sister" she said in an angry tone, steam poring out of her ears.

"Calm down professor" said Lloyd, "we're just tired of waiting is all".

"Oh you wont have to wait much longer" came a voice from the apposing hall. Foot steps were heard, and then who else but Nami walked up to all of them, keeping a slight difference of course.

"Nami!" exclaimed Lloyd, "where have you guys been, we've been waiting. Where's dad?"

"You'll be joining Kratos shortly" said Nami, an unseen smirk on her face.

"What is that supposed to-" Lloyd was cut off, by yet another trap door. The castle had so many of them it seemed as though you couldn't take a step without falling into a hole. The team fell all the way down to the deepest bowels of the castle, and Nami only stood and watched.

"Enjoy your stay in the dungeon" said Nami with a smile as she walked away from the hole, "while it lasts, mwahahahahahahahaha".

The only sound that echoed over the screams of the others, was the sound of Collette yelling, "I told you so!"

End chapter 11

Collette- oh, I don't think it's as good as CW's preference.

Genis- well, we did our best, and that's all he can ask of us, besides I took these ideas from Lloyd when he was ranting about writing a fic.

"Front door flies open and CW walks in, completely healed"

Collette- CW! Your alright

CW- yup, thanks to some care from the hospital, and a lot of healing magic from KAF "thank you for apologizing for that" I'm as good as new

Genis- that's a relief, I don't think we could write the rest of the story ourselves

CW- Genis, you give up to easily "looks over chapter" this looks just fine.

Collette and Genis- really?

CW- yeah, nice job

Collette and Genis- thanks!

CW- well, on a side note. I'd like to apologize to the readers. I know it's been taking me longer to update, but i'm really trying my best. I'm taking some advanced courses in school which makes writing time a bit harder to find. But I will finish this story even if it takes me till next school year "hopefully it doesn't take that long". I also understand that this chapter wasn't so action packed, let me assure you that this changes from here on out. The next 3 chapters are nothing but fights, fights, and more fights. I hope you enjoy them. I will try to update a bit faster. And I'd like to thank you all for baring with me as I try my best to keep my life going, and at the same time bring you the best fic I can write., so, until next chapter.

Collette and Genis- please review


	12. Aiyame Illume

CW- hurray! The review count is in readers, and I have big news. The Revenge of Angelos Illume has hit record heights, the sequel is now better then the original. The Return of Kratos stands at 46 reviews with only one flame. This fic stands at 49 reviews with absolutely no flames. I must thank all of you, you're wonderful fans and I enjoy writing for you. Thank you so much for making this momentous occasion possible.

Kratos Aurion fan- that was a very long review. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I appreciate the support, though I'm still a bit mad about the staircase incident. Thanks for the review and I hope to see many more from you.

Kratos Wilder- I agree, Nami is very stupid for being a traitor, which means your really gonna hate her in this chapter. Thanks for the get well soon card too, I appreciate it. Thanks for the review and I hope to see more.

Alex the Summoner- thanks for the extra protection, but I think the angel army is a bit much. Thanks for the review, I hope to see more. And FYI, Nami is not a she bitch, not totally anyways.

Silver Arrow- yes, I have updated. It makes me happy to know that you as well as all of the readers like my story. Thank you for the review and I hope to see many more from you.

There we are, all of the reviews have been answered.

Angelos- I'm so proud "sniff"

CW- what are you? My dad?

Angelos- no, but every OC dreams of the day that their author beats their highest review record.

Nami- they grow up so fast

CW- oh put a sock in it you two.

"Lloyd and Kratos enter"

CW- hey! KAF let you guys go?

Kratos- no, we just got fed up with being locked in one place, so we left.

Lloyd- yeah, I was bored.

CW- well then, welcome back

Both- thanks.

CW- now then, on to the chapter, and more reviews

Cast- YAY!

Chapter 12

Aiyame Illume

The group had fallen unconscious after the extremely long fall. They were lying motionless in a cell deep under the castle. They awoke after a few hours, still in a slight daze. Lloyd looked around frantically, trying to grasp all that had just happened.

"Is everyone alright?" Lloyd heard Kratos call. Everyone nodded slightly to him, and he knew that the only thing hurt, was their pride.

"I can't believe it" said Genis in a flustered tone, "I can't believe she fooled us. We were betrayed again".

"Why can't you believe that?" asked Zelos sarcastically, "seems like it happens to us all the time".

"That's not the point" shouted Genis, "we should learn from our mistakes, and yet our kindness makes us blind to the truth"

THWAP!

"Ow" cried Genis, "what was that for?"

"I never want to hear you say that again" said Raine in an upset tone.

"Raine" muttered Genis under his breath.

"It's that kind of thinking that fuels the ambitions of people like Angelos" she continued "kindness doesn't blind people, it never has and it never will do you understand me?"

"Y-yes, I understand" replied Genis, a bit surprised.

"Good" replied Raine, "now let's focus on getting out of here, any ideas?"

"It looks like the kind of cell that Mithos locked us in so many years ago" said Regal with a smirk, "which means this should work". He cupped his hands together, took a squatting stance, focused for a moment, the thrust his hands forward and shouted "Palm Blaster". A large beam of energy shot from his hands and plowed right through the cage, leaving a gaping hole in it that the group could escape through.

"You're going to have to teach me that someday" said Kratos with a grin.

"Its all in the wrist" replied Regal with a small chuckle. Everyone left the cell, and started making their way up a spiral staircase that led back up to the castle entrance. They encountered a few angel guards on the way, but they were defeated easily and posed no major threat.

In the main lobby of the castle…..

The group looked around for any more guards that might have been around, but to their surprise, most of them had been knocked out. A lot of the pictures on the wall were askew, and there were a few scorch marks in the carpet.

"What happened here?" asked Sheena in a surprised voice.

"I'd rather not stick around and find out if it's all the same to you" replied Persea, a bit taken aback.

"Let's not worry about it" said Kratos, "just keep moving forward".

"Right" replied everyone at once, and they all started toward the throne room.

In a large circular area outside the throne room……..

"Ok" said Lloyd in a determined voice, "This is it, today we end it all. Let's go in there and give it our all".

"I wouldn't be so hasty Lloyd" came Nami's voice from nowhere, "you still have one more obstacle in your way".

"And what might that be? You traitor" asked Lloyd, already knowing what the answer was gonna be. A crimson red streak flew around the room then zipped to the center and disappeared, and who else was creating that streak, but Nami.

"You're last obstacle" she said, "is me". She took her Raikobu in her hands and took a stance for combat.

"Big surprise there" replied Lloyd as he and the others took their weapons and prepared to fight.

"You're all a bit late though, aren't you?" said Nami with a smirk, "Martel is already inside with Angelos, their having a nice long talk about those crystal shards she has".

"IF you do anything to hurt Martel" exclaimed Lloyd and Kratos at once.

"You'll what?" asked Nami sarcastically, "kill me? Hahaha it is to laugh".

"Wait" said Regal calmly, "I just noticed something. Normally, when one of Angelos' subordinates addresses him, they call him Lord Angelos, yet you call him by just Angelos. Tell me, what is your relationship to him? Who are you really?"

"My, my" exclaimed Nami, "aren't you the astute one, I'm quite surprised. Very well, I'll tell you who I am". A bright golden light began to emanate from Nami's body, and she floated up into the air.

Her crimson hair now turned to a golden color, and shortened to a length which matched that of Angelos' hair. Her crimson cloths changed to a pitch black robe, and her Raikobu changed into a rather large black scythe. And from her back, sprouted the symbol which represented the family she came from, a pair of large golden wings.

"My name isn't really Nami Onini" she said as she floated above the ground, "my real name, is Aiyame Illume, and as my twin brother Angelos is the Angel of Light, so am I the Angel of Darkness".

"Their twins?" exclaimed Lloyd with the largest gasp he had ever taken.

"That's right" replied Aiyame with a smirk.

"Then why are your wings gold if you're the angel of darkness?" asked Zelos.

"They are a family symbol" replied Aiyame, "weather dark or light, we all have golden wings".

"Well golden wings or not started Lloyd, "we're taking you down and putting an end to your family once and for all".

"Big words from such a little worm" said Aiyame, "come, show me your true power".

"Gladly" replied Lloyd, and with that, the group charged into combat.

Lloyd swung his blades at Aiyame who countered by catching the blades under the blade of her scythe and spinning it around, causing the blades to fly out of Lloyd's hands and fly across the room. At that moment, Kratos used his Thunder Baked attack to try and catch her off guard, but it seemed as though she could teleport, for by the time the blade struck the ground, Aiyame was already on the other side of the room.

"Is this the power of the heroes that defeated my brother?" mocked Aiyame, "this is pathetic, is this really the best you've got?"

"Not even close" replied Lloyd, pulling his swords out of the wall they had been wedged into, "we're just getting started".

The battle took them running all over the castle, breaking just about everything in their path. Zelos tried to take a shot at her from behind, but she quickly moved out of the way, causing Zelos to crash right into Persea. Agitated by this incident, Genis unleashed a powerful Eruption spell. It threw Aiyame off guard, and made her fall to the ground with a thud. Sheena took this opportunity to summon one of her spirits.

"Genis" called Sheena as she prepared to summon, "give me a water spell quick".

"You got it" replied Genis. He waved his Kendama in the air and shouted "Tidal Wave". At that very moment, Sheena had managed to summon Celcius again.

"Celcius" she pleaded, "please, freeze the water in his attack, quickly".

"Alright, alright, calm down" said Celcius, annoyed at her pleading, "I'll do it, sheesh". And with a wave of her hand, the Tidal Wave, which was about to strike Aiyame, was frozen solid.

Genis- Tidal Wave

Sheena- Celcius' Blizzard

Bring them together- Tundra Blast

A now frozen, and quite large, mass of water slammed Aiyame head on at a high speed. It sent her flying back, and crashing straight through a wall. She was struggling to pull herself up again, and it was at this point that Lloyd and Collette decided to get their to cents in.

"Ready Collette?" asked Lloyd, preparing his swords.

"Ready Lloyd" replied Collette with a determined look on her face.

Collette- Angel feathers

Lloyd- Super Sonic Thrust

Bring them together- Super Sonic Feathers

Lloyd tapped the edge of each feather with his sword at a great force and speed, sending them flying at Aiyame. They pierced her skin like a thousand tiny needles. She screamed in pain, but forced herself to stand anyway.

"I applaud your efforts" said Aiyame with a grimace, "but your resistance is futile".

"Really?" remarked Lloyd, "I hadn't noticed".

"Cocky…. aren't we?" said Aiyame, "lets see…… if that holds up…against Angelos". She tried to take a step forward, but fell forward, and landed face first with a loud SLAM. She fell unconscious, and thus, the battle ended.

End chapter 12

CW- hehe I updates ASAP this time, I wanted to thank you all for being such great fans the minute I got the chance. Thanks again everyone. With 49 beautiful reviews ive broken my record, and I feel great.

Lloyd- great, as if he isn't cheerful enough

Collette- ohhhh, but he's so happy

Sheena- yeah, let him have his fun, it's an exciting time for him

Lloyd- fine, fine, whatever

Angelos and Aiyame- we're so proud

CW- will you two cut that out

Yuan- you can't blame them, they're just being happy for you

CW- Yuan? What are you doing here, you're not in this chapter….or in this fic for that matter.

Yuan- which is why I decided to make an appearance

CW- well good for you, you got your two cents in, now get out

Kratos- must you be so hasty and rude?

CW- yes I must, as a matter of fact, I need you all to leave, right now

All- why?

CW- because I have to pack, I'm moving again

CW- see, my moms job keeps our family moving around the state constantly, we have to move like every 6 months. And of course, it's been 6 months so here we are again.

Persea- so does this mean you might not update for a bit as well?

CW- fraid so, but ill try and get back to work ASAP

Regal- well then, it looks like we're moving, everyone start packing

CW- what?

Kratos- well, you cant just leave us on the streets

Yuan- we live where you live, so we're going to help pack

CW-……you guys are the best friends ever

All- we know

CW- well, we have some packing to do. Until next chapter

Cast- please review


	13. Final Battle Round 1: Rematch With Angel

CW- well, we've finished moving, which means its time to get back to work

Lloyd- that took forever

Sheena- you whine to much

Lloyd- I do not

CW- guys, can we avoid the fight right now, i'm too tired for this

Both- hmph

CW- alrighty, lets answer some reviews

Kratos Aurion fan- I'm not quite sure weather to consider your review, or Sasuke and Miho's flame. I'm depressed now

Silver Arrow- thanks for the review. The move went great, and everything is in place now. I'm glad you liked the plot twist, I thought it might be interesting for the readers.

Kratos Wilder- are you happy or sad that Aiyame died? In any case, e for you, wait and see. Thanks for the review

Alex the Summoner- thanks for the review. I'm not sure weather this will be my last story or not, I really hope not, but you never know.

CW- alright, that is finished

Lloyd- good, can we take a nap now?

CW- no, we still have the next chapter to write

Kratos- this is most exhausting

CW- I thought angels never got tired?

Collette- even angels need rest once in a while

CW- guess you're right

Yuan- well then, shall we continue the story?

CW- yes, let's shall

Sheena- that was such a corny line

Chapter 13

Final Battle Round 1: Rematch With Angelos

The group made their way back up to the throne room. They gazed upon the wreckage that had been created during the battle with Aiyame. Collette couldn't help but feel some guilt in having caused her death, but she discarded it as utter nonsense.

"I did the right thing, didn't I?" she asked herself over and over again. "I mean, Aiyame was evil, she was on Angelos' side from the beginning, so I did us a favor, right?"

Thoughts of the day that had first met Aiyame in her guise as Nami began to run through her head.

"No" she thought to herself, "she was evil, I can't think otherwise. I know I did the right thing, she wasn't our friend, she was the enemy". She continued to confirm this with herself until the team had finally reached the entrance to the throne room. Lloyd noticed a strange look on Collette's face, and decided to investigate.

"Collette" called Lloyd, "is everything ok?"

"Hm?" grumbled Collette, still lost in her own thoughts, "Oh, yes, everything's fine, why do you ask?"

"This is about Aiyame, isn't it?" asked Lloyd, very sure that he was right. Collette merely stayed quiet. "Don't worry about her" He re-assured her, "if she was really our friend, then she wouldn't have turned on us like that. She said it herself, she wasn't our friend Nami Onini, she was our enemy Aiyame Illume, and nothing will ever change that".

"I know" replied Collette, "I'm just a bit emotional that's all". She rubbed her face a little, and then gave a small smile. "Come on, let's finish this".

"Right" agreed Lloyd, "let's go everyone, to victory!"

Everyone pushed open the door to the throne room, and found quite a sight to see. The throne room appeared as a complete replica of the tower of salvation's main chamber. In place of the teleporter that Originally led to Mithos' base of operations, had been replaced by a golden throne. Martel's motionless body lay next to the throne, and sitting in it, was none other then the most twisted man since Lord Yuggdrasial, Angelos Illume.

"Come into my throne room said the angel to the weaklings" mocked Angelos with a grin on his face, "my apologies for that bad pun, I just couldn't resist".

"Angelos!" called Kratos in an angry voice, the likes of which had never been heard, "What have you done to Martel?"

"Ah yes" started Angelos, "Lady Martel, you see, she refused to cooperate when I asked her to return the crystal shards that she had, she gave me quite the battle, to say the least, but in the end I managed to defeat her and get my crystal shards back. I wouldn't worry though, she isn't dead, merely unconscious".

"Why were those shards on Symphonia into first place, even after you had left" asked Regal.

"Well" started Angelos, "I embedded them into several different creatures and machines, so that I could control them, and hopefully manage to kill you, though I must say I'm quite amazed that after everything you've been through, you still managed to get this far, it been quite a revelation, but you never can tell when luck like yours will run out, and it just did".

"We'll see about that" said Lloyd as the group readied for their final battle, "no more Talking Angelos, lets do this".

"It's your funeral" replied Angelos as he rose from his throne, "and it's about time too". Angelos flew into the air, his golden wings fluttering furiously, and thus their finale showdown began.

Lloyd charged full force and jumped into the air shouting "Psi Tempest". He began doing summersaults and extending his swords outward, so that it created a buzz saw. Angelos quickly dodged, and countered by shooting a burst of energy from his palm, and knocking Lloyd to the ground.

"Lloyd" called Kratos, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine" replied Lloyd, standing back up, "just finish him off quick, we don't know if Martel is wounded or not".

"A valid point" replied Kratos, "alright, lets end this quickly".

Angelos suddenly appeared behind Kratos and gave him a swift kick to the head, knocking him back a ways. Genis launched a Tidal Wave attack at Angelos, which slammed him against a wall.

"I'm becoming quite annoyed" remarked Angelos as he dried himself off.

"Then I'm doing my part" replied Genis with a grin.

Angelos shot a beam of energy at Genis, but Persea moved in the way and knocked it back with her ax. The beam flew back and plowed Angelos into the stairs which led to his throne.

"I owe you one" said Genis, with great relief.

"Can't let Angelos fry my future husband" replied Persea with a grin and a wink. Genis smiled, a bit pink in the face, and the battle continued.

Lloyd Charged for Angelos, shouting "Beast". A lion spirit seemed to appear out of nowhere, but before it could damage Angelos, he had disappeared, and re-appeared behind Lloyd, blasting him with a rather large ball of energy.

"Lloyd!" cried Sheena and Collette at the same time. They both looked at each other then nodded.

"Ready Sheena?" asked Collette.

"Follow it up" replied Sheena.

Sheena- Mana Cannon

Collette- Judgment

Bring them together- Judgment of Mana

The Mana Cannon's energy flew into the air, then came streaming down in many different light bursts. They scattered everywhere, and gave Angelos no opening for escape. He was caught in several of the beams, and was damaged severely.

"Nice one guys" called Lloyd to Collette and Sheena. The both of them gave him a thumbs up, and went back to the fight.

"I've had quite enough of all of you" said Angelos in an agitated tone, "so I will end this now". He started rising high into the air and gathered a large amount of energy into his hands. It formed into a rather large sphere and hovered over head. "I will destroy you all" he taunted and teased.

"Yeah, yeah" replied Lloyd, "we've heard it before, just throw it already".

"Die you insolent whelps" cried Angelos, and he hurled the ball straight at them. It slowly but surely began to engulf the room in its golden glow, as it creepily made its way toward the group. They had nowhere to retreat to, so they did the only thing they could. They all took a defensive stance and called out "Guardian".

Energy barriers appeared around each of them, but they didn't stay that way for long. All of the barriers melded together, forming one extremely large and powerful barrier which they called the "Ultimate Guardian". It held back the oncoming energy blast until the ball had faded away. After having used so much energy, Angelos was weak, and was ripe for the picking off.

"That was a nice attempt Angelos" said Lloyd with an annoying amount of smugness on his face, "but we had that trick ready after the first time you used that attack, and now we're gonna finish you off".

"I-impossible" stuttered Angelos, "damn it, you shouldn't be this strong".

"And you shouldn't be this ugly" mocked Sheena, "but such is life". They prepared to deliver the final blow, when a voice suddenly came from the entrance to the throne room.

"L-leave my…..brother….alone" the voice called as the door opened, and a staggering Aiyame came into view. The team turned and gasped at the very sight of her. _"wasn't she supposed to be dead?" _they thought to themselves, but they didn't have time to dwell on it. Aiyame was heading their way, and even though she was injured, and so was Angelos, they both looked determined to fight, and the team realized that the battle had only just begun.

End chapter 13

CW- alrighty, another chapter down, woo hoo!

Persea- hey, keep it down, I'm trying to take a nap here

CW- oh, get over it, you need to wake up. You look like your asleep even when you're walking around

Genis- hey don't make fun of her

Kratos- alright now, calm down. We're all still tired from the move is all, no big deal.

CW- whatever

Collette- what's wrong with him "points at CW"

Lloyd- who cares, he'll get over it

CW- until next chapter "passes out on couch"

Cast- please review "pass out on floor"

"all fall asleep"


	14. Final Battle Round 2: Illumes Unite!

CW- well everyone, we have come to the second to last chapter of the fic.

Collette- you mean it's almost over?

CW- sadly, the answer is yes

Lloyd- finally, the madness comes to an end

Kratos- you realize that once this fic is over we'll be out of a job, don't you 

Lloyd- "falls over" your joking right?

Kratos- "shakes head" I don't joke Lloyd

Lloyd- "waving hands up and down frantically" no, no, no, this can't be. CW, please tell me you're writing another fic, tell me we won't end up on the streets

CW- Lloyd, I seriously can't guarantee anything right now. As much as I dislike you, I just don't have it in me to throw you out on the street if I can avoid it. I am trying my best though, so let's just hope for the best.

Lloyd- we're all doomed

CW- your confidence is so enlightening. Let's just answer the reviews.

Kratos Aurion fan- first off, keep Sasuke and Miho away from the computer their starting to piss me off, because I can't tell if their review is a good or bad one. Second, I know I used a lot of cliché lines, but that's what all good stories are made of. And last but not least, thanks for the review.

Kratos Wilder- do what I please? Does that mean "grabs shot gun and points it at Kratos" nah, I'm sure you don't mean it that way….or do you? Thanks for the review

Alex the Summoner- or rather, T the Summoner. Thanks for the review. I want to continue writing fics like these, but its all a matter of if I can or not. I am trying my best though I can't make any promises yet.

CW- ok, all done

Lloyd- all done? All done? Don't say that, it's not over yet

CW- Lloyd, you're such a spaz

Yuan- indeed

CW- alright, since Lloyd is a spaz, I'll just start the chapter now

Chapter 14

Final Battle Round 2: Illumes Unite

Aiyame staggered right past the group, and took her place by her brothers side. Both of them looked upon the only people to ever have defeated them in pitched combat.

"I applaud your effort" remarked Angelos through gasps of breath, "but I'm afraid that now the tables have turned and you will fall".

"Big words from such a little man" remarked Regal.

"Your arrogance surprises me Regal" remarked Angelos as he and Aiyame made their way to Angelos' throne, "it amazes me how someone so intelligent could be so stupid".

"Explain yourself Angelos" called Kratos.

"Gladly" replied Angelos, "you see, during our fight, I was not using my full power, or rather our full power".

"Our?" remarked Lloyd quizzically.

"Yes Lloyd, our" replied Angelos, "when Aiyame and I are together, we are stronger then any force in the universe, especially thanks to this". Behind the two of them, the Cruxcious crystal floated into view and began to radiate with energy. It shot to beams of light, one connecting itself to Angelos' back, and the other doing the same to Aiyame's back. Their wounds began to heal rapidly.

"What's going on?" asked Kratos, a bit dumbfounded.

"We are becoming one" came Aiyame's voice, "the crystal is healing us and melding our powers together".

"Let the darkness and light now become one" called Angelos as their bodies fused together, "the dark and the light, fused together we are Twilight".

They were now fused together into a new body. The hair was the same, but the outfit and eyes had changed. Their cloths now resembled something of Sheena's outfit, but it was black with golden trims and a crimson waste band. The wings were still golden, but the eyes were now blood red. And embedded into their body, right where their heart should have been, was the cruxcious crystal, glowing radiantly still.

"Bow to our will mortals" exclaimed Twilight with great pride in it's voice.

"You have got to be kidding me" remarked Lloyd, "hey, so which are you, a guy or a girl?"

"Insolent whelp" hissed Twilight, "you shall die first". Suddenly, Twilight had vanished, and in the blink of an eye was behind Lloyd. The speed of Twilight's movements had overwhelmed him, and he felt scared and disoriented. "Don't worry Lloyd, death is so bad" whispered Twilight into his ear, "we know because, we died once".

Twilight kicked Lloyd so hard in the back, that it sent him flying across the room and straight into a pillar. He slammed into it with a loud CRASH and he was instantly unconscious upon impact.

"Who's next?" mocked Twilight with a smirk. At this point, Kratos had become infuriated and charged forward full speed, followed by the others. Twilight grinned, and disappeared once more. The team stopped right in their tracks, and looked around nervously.

"_where is it now?"_ they asked themselves, "_and who's it going after next?"_

They got their answer quite quickly. Twilight appeared again to the side of Regal, and gave him a swift punch to the gut. Regal doubled over in pain, but stayed on his feet, wincing with every pulsation of his heart. He jumped back aways to try and escape the mighty tyrant before him.

"Running and hiding, then attacking from the shadows" said Kratos, "I didn't think someone like an Illume would stoop to something so low as to use gorilla warfare".

"Bite your tongue you wretched seraphim" snapped Twilight.

"It seems I've struck a nerve" mocked Kratos.

"Sounds like a plan" replied Twilight, and it charged at Persea. It pulled out a bunch of small needles, and hurled them toward her, they flew at high speed, but they were blocked by Zelos, and his shield.

"Thanks for the save Zelos" exclaimed Persea.

"No problem" replied Zelos, "gotta protect my friends, ya'know?"

Twilight was agitated now, and it prepared to strike it's next opponent.

"Well" came Lloyd's voice, as he suddenly appeared by his fathers side, "I think we've sized it up enough, don't you guys?"

"I do" replied Kratos with a grin.

"What do you mean size up?" asked Regal, still clutching his side.

"Sorry we didn't tell any of you" said Kratos, "we wanted to test Twilight's power, now we know how strong he is. We needed you to be oblivious to our plan, so that way he wouldn't notice the test, sorry about that".

"Well, as long as it wasn't for nothing" said Persea, "now let's finish this monster off".

"Right" replied the others in unison.

"Fools" shouted Twilight, "you have yet to see the true extent of my power". With that said, the real battle began.

Twilight launched a barrage of needles at everyone, but they countered with the "Guardian" spell. Lloyd retaliated with his "Demon Fang" but Twilight dodged it with ease.

"It's fast" said Lloyd, "be careful everyone". The others signaled their understanding and returned to the battle.

Collette launched a barrage of Angel Feathers, they hit Twilight on it's left arm. The wounds that were made healed quickly and Twilight gave a smirk.

"Fools" mocked the fused Angels, "you can't win, as long as lord Yuggdrasial is with us, we can not be defeated".

"We'll see about that" called Kratos.

Regal unleashed a "Palm Blaster" attack, it scratched the surface of Twilight's face, and some of the skin was burned off. However, the skin slowly started to grow back, and through the process the team was horrified at the very sight, right up until the skin had finished re-attaching.

"This is crazy" said Lloyd, "no matte what we do, it just heals itself".

"What was it that it said?" asked Kratos, " "as long as lord Yuggdrasial is with us, we can not be defeated"".

"Yeah" replied Zelos, blocking an energy blast with his shield, "so what's your point there Kratos?"

"Don't you see?" protested Raine, who was healing Genis a bit, "Twilight was talking about the Crystal, if we take that away, the healing will stop and we can win".

"Oh" replied Zelos, "I see, so how do we get it away from them?"

"I have a plan" replied Kratos, "but I'll need you and Regal to get in close to twilight, and hold him down. Can you do that?"

"No problem, right Regal?" said Zelos with a smirk.

"Of course" replied Regal, and they both charged straight toward Twilight. They managed to catch it, and pin it to the ground. Twilight struggled fiercely to escape, but before it could, Kratos swooped in from above and smashed the crystal with his sword.

"Impossible" shouted Twilight, "this can't be, you shattered the cruxcious crystal!"

"That's right" said Kratos, "and without the power of the crystal, you're as vulnerable as ever".

"Nice job" shouted Lloyd, "now let's put an end to this once and for all."

"Right" replied the others, and they all launched their ultimate attacks.

Lloyd- Eternity Crusher

Collette- Judgment

Kratos- Judgment

Genis- Eruption

Raine- Photon

Regal- Palm Blaster

Persea- Ax Twister

Sheena- Mana Cannon

Zelos- Sword Rain "CW- though I never mentioned it, Lloyd taught him this move during their last trip to Luminous"

bring them together- Symphonia's Wrath

the attacks seemed to combine themselves together in mid air, and form themselves into a large ball of energy. It collided with Twilight and pounded it into the ground. The energy ball exploded and separated Angelos from Aiyame. They both lay on the ground motionless and pale.

"It's over" said Lloyd, "it's finally over".

"Well done, all of you" came a voice from the throne. It was Martel, standing next to the throne and smiling brightly. She ran to the side of her friends, and let out a sigh of relief as they started back to Darris Kharlon. The serenity of the mood was quickly dissolved however, by the sound of an energy blast coming from behind them. The team turned around, just in time to see a blast of energy pierce the chest of Martel. she fell to the ground with a dull expression on her face.

"Martel!" shouted Kratos as he kneeled down and lifted her body into his arms, "please, speak to me".

"hahahahaha" came the laughter of the Illume siblings, "we may fall here, but we will not fall alone".

"You bastards" shouted Lloyd, and the wings that had only appeared on his back once before, had sprouted once more. Lloyd floated into the air, and unleashed a burst of energy that completely obliterated every molecule of the Illumes beings. He then landed on the ground again, and knelt on one knee, a bit exhausted from the attack.

"Martel" called Kratos again, "please, say something, anything".

"K-Kratos" stammered Martel, as the others gathered around her.

"Ah, Martel, you're okay" sighed Kratos.

"No my dear friend" said Martel quietly, "I am not, my time here is short, and soon I will…..cease to exist".

"Don't talk like that" commanded Kratos, "you're going to be alright, I promise".

"Kratos" started Martel, "you may not see it yet, but you are the….biggest optimist….I've ever known. You always look…..on the bright side…..and I always found that…… to be your best quality. I am sorry….all of this happened…..because of me…..i only wish….i could make things right……before….i die….."

"Martel" said Kratos in a soft voice, as if he were going to cry but didn't want to, "you'll be ok, please just hang on, what would Yuan say if he found out you had died, he'd be furious and devastated, is that really what you want?"

"My dearest Yuan" panted Martel, "how I wish I could see his soft yet serious expression….one last time….but alas…….my time has come……Kratos….please….grant me…one last request"

"Anything" replied Kratos, now realizing and coming to grips with the situation.

"Tell Yuan…….i love him…..i always have………and I always will……..and tell him……that Mithos and i……..will be waiting…..to see him again…..one day…….."cough, cough" ….good bye Kratos……and good bye all of you……..may the goddess Martel watch over….you all……oh wait…….that's …….me" her eyes close and her breathing ceased, but she died with one last smile on her face in hopes that it would lighten the mood for her friends.

And thus with a sob, they bid a farewell. One final adue, to the goddess Martel.

End chapter 14

CW- well, that was the big finale to my fic. What did everyone think? Was it something you expected to happen? I'm sorry if it seemed kind of rushed I've been sick for week or two and my mom was in the hospital, plus there was make up work from school. Needless to say I've been busy.

Kratos- but all is well and the final chapter should be out sooner then this one was, right?

CW- quite right Kratos. Until then, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I must now go and calm Lloyd down before he has a heart attack over losing his job. Until next chapter

Kratos- please review. And just in case you don't feel like reading the next and final chapter since it's just an aftermath sort of thing. We would like to thank you all for reading and being our loyal and devoted fans. "bows" thank you all very much. See you next time.


	15. Epilogue: The End of Our Tales

CW- well, the time has come. The final chapter, and possibly my final fic entry, is here.

Lloyd- don't talk like that, it's not over

Collette- Lloyd, the story is over

Kratos- we may be un employed after this

Lloyd- no, please no

CW- calm down, he said "may" in any case you guys are staying with me till I find you a new job.

Lloyd- really? After all I've put you through?

CW- forget about it. Now let's answer the reviews

Lloyd- sure "smiles"

Kratos Wilder- your enthusiasm was one of the finer points of writing this fic. It made me feel good to see your reviews, knowing that you always had something positive to say. Thanks for being such a great fan and friend.

Zoray Zorial- you're a new reviewer. You made it to the review page just in time to be mentioned in the last chapter lineup. Thanks for the review. And the constructive criticism.

Silver Arrow- your cheery disposition made writing fun. I really looked forward to reviews from you. You turned everything into a funny situation. It made me laugh. Thanks for being my bi-weekly pick me up, and a dedicated fan.

Kratos Aurion fan- if there was anyone I considered my biggest fan and best friend, it was you. You always had something funny to say. I know we've had our ups and downs, but I hope we work through everything. I must admit, sometimes I like you and sometimes I want to stomp you into the dirt, but through it all we're still friends, and I couldn't ask for a better one.

Alex the summoner- hehe you were probably the wackiest of all my reviewers. Always the weird one, but that's what's cool about you. I'm sorry about leaving the IM last time, my internet died. And I wont be able to get back on until my computer gets fixed. But I am hoping to talk to you again soon.

Shadowsessmarlfox- a new reviewer. Thanks for the review, and to answer your question, probably Kratos because his smug sense of security annoys me.

CW- well, that's all of them

Kratos- then I guess this is goodbye

Lloyd- I really wish you wouldn't say it like that.

CW- so long readers, maybe our paths will cross again someday

Lloyd- oh cruel world that has such people in it.

CW- give it a rest Lloyd. Anyways, here is the final chapter everyone. I hope you enjoy it, it may be my last. Thanks for reading and being awesome fans. Until we meet again.

Cast- please review!

Chapter 15

Epilogue: The End of Our Tales

Kratos and Yuan sat together in Yuan's office. Kratos had just finished telling Yuan the whole story and Martel's final words. Yuan was shocked to here about her death, but tried to cover it up with his usual calm visage.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner" said Kratos uneasily, "however you did move the base into the sky without saying a word and I spent the last 5 years trying to find you. The moving air base is a nice touch though I must say".

"Thank you, and don't worry about taking so long to tell me. It is my fault my friend" said Yuan softly, "you needn't worry yourself, I'm just glad you found me and told me".

"My deepest apologies Yuan" replied Kratos, "If there is anything I can do-".

"It's alright" interrupted Yuan, "you have already fulfilled her final request, and from the bottom of my heart, I thank you for that".

"Tomorrow is the anniversary date of her death" said Kratos, "will you be at her grave?"

"Yes" replied Yuan, "I will. Now, if you will excuse me Kratos, I have some last minute work to attend to". He rose from his desk and started toward the door.

"Yes of course" said Kratos, "I understand. I will see you tomorrow Yuan". With those parting words they both went their separate ways until the next day.

With Sheena and Zelos…….

Sheena and Zelos were at home, making preparations for the trip to Martel's grave. Suddenly, a cry was heard from one of the spare bedrooms, and both Sheena and Zelos looked at each other.

"I'll take care of him" said Zelos with a smirk. Sheena smiled after him as he left their room and proceeded to the spare one. The room was decorated with sky wallpaper, and there were toys thrown all across the floor. There was also a play pen and a crib. Zelos walked over to the crib and reached down. He lifted up a baby boy, and cradled him in his arms.

"Now, now" said Zelos playfully, "you know the rules, no frowns in this house, it's all smiles kid, and you know it". He tickled the baby with one finger and the baby giggled, trying to grab his finger.

"He looks more and more like his daddy everyday" she said as she walked over and gave Zelos a kiss on the cheek. Right at that moment the baby managed to catch Zelos' finger and bit down on it, he was teething after all.

"Ow!" yelped Zelos as he quickly pulled his finger away. "he may have my looks, but he has your strength". Sheena and Zelos giggled slightly and carried the baby with them to their room. They closed the babies room door behind them. The name of the baby was engraved on the room door. "Zeno".

With Regal and Raine……

Regal and Raine had gotten married over the past 5 years. They had decided to live in Altimaria and use Regal's resources to allow Raine to travel to whatever archeological site she needed to be at. At the same time, Regal was working on a new ride for the amusement park, and a new themed hotel for the resort area. The hotel was to be based on a museum theme, and would showcase some of the artifacts that Raine found on her expeditions. The new ride was just a re-modeled version of the ride based on their adventures. It was now going to include the final battle with the Illumes and it was also a tribute to Martel. So the world would know exactly what happened to her and how she died for what she believed in.

With Genis and Persea……

Genis and Persea had moved to Palmacoasta, and taken on new jobs. Persea had become the head of the new guard service that was established to protect the city from any invaders, especially those of the monstrous kind. Genis graduated from the academy with honors and went on to become the headmaster.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" asked Persea one morning as they both headed out the door of their home.

"Mid term exams are today" said Genis, "which means a long night for me"

"Take out for dinner then?" asked Persea with a smirk.

"Yeah" replied Genis with a smile, "see you tonight". He gave her a slight kiss on the lips without even blushing and started off to the academy.

"You've definitely grown up Genis" said Persea under her breath. She giggled and started off toward the guard station.

With Lloyd and Collette……….

Lloyd and Collette had gotten married as well. They had moved into Dirk's house since he had passed away two years ago. Lloyd had taken over Dirk's job, and was doing quite well for himself. Collette had taken to caring for stray animals, and mothering her newborn baby girl. Kratos came flying back to the house just as the family was about to sit down for dinner.

"Welcome home dad" greeted Lloyd as Kratos came walking through the door.

"Hello Lloyd, Collette. How has everything been today?"

"Oh, the usual" replied Collette as she fed the baby. "work, work, work, but then that is to be expected".

"Indeed" replied Kratos, "you know, I should probably consider moving out soon, I have been outing you out long enough".

"Nonsense" said Collette with a bright smile "you are family Kratos, and your welcome as long as you like".

"But, you may have to start working" said Lloyd with a smirk, "why don't you be our babysitter?"

"Hm…" Kratos thought for a moment, "yes, I suppose I can do that. Alright then" he went over to the baby and picked her up. The baby almost immediately smiled. "come along Anna". He cradled Anna in his arms and then took he upstairs to put her to bed. Anna burbled all the way up to her room.

"It was sweet of you to let me name her after my mom" said Lloyd to Collette at the table.

"Of course" replied Collette, "it was a sweet sentiment and I just couldn't say no".

"So" began Lloyd, "how long do you think it will take him to notice that you never finished feeding her?"

The next day……..

Everyone got up early, and prepared for their trip to Martel's grave. They all dressed in black versions of their outfits, which made them look very distinguished. They trudged across the land, bouquets of flowers in hand, and made their way to the great Symphonia tree. At the base of the tree, there was a tombstone above a small grave.. everyone lined up and bowed their heads, as Yuan prepared to deliver the speech or rather the eulogy for Martel.

Yuan's speech…..

_Thank you all for coming here today. As you all know, this is the 5th anniversary of the death of the goddess Martel. We are gathered here to remember her, to honor her for her outstanding achievements, and for her kind and caring heart. Martel was a lot of things too a lot of people, a goddess to some, a best friend to others, but she meant the most to me. She was the love of my life, one who had been taken from me so many years ago. It goes without saying that her loss devastated me, and changed me forever. However, it seemed like I had a glimmer of hope in my life, when I had found out that she was resurrected after the death of her brother Mithos. But the glimmer of light was extinguished by the Illume siblings, and their selfish desires. Ironically enough, she had died this time, the same way she had last time, fighting for her dreams and what she believed in. and so, we place the flowers on her grave, in hopes that these forms of our prayers for her, will reach her in the heavens, and guide her to eternal peace. _

_Amen_

Everyone stepped up to the grave and placed their flowers on the grave. They bowed their heads, and said their own prayers. Then, once all of the flowers were placed, they all bowed their heads in silence. When the ceremony was complete, and all was said and done. Everyone gave one final look at the grave, then looked up into the sky, as if to try and search for Martel's spirit. To their surprise, hovering in the sky, they saw her, standing right next to Mithos, with a smile on both of their faces. They both gave a wave before fading into the distance. Everyone waved back, and Yuan wiped a tear from his eye. They all left the grave, a bit more cheerful after having seen Martel's spirit.

They went off to live their own lives, and they lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
